Tokyo Mew Mew: O Live Your Life
by LangyAngel
Summary: Olive is sent to live with her aunt as punishment, she discovers the Mews and Aliens who are back to stop a new threat, she decides to use them to her advantage by blackmailing them. Even helping an alien get the girl he loves for a favour in return. R&R.
1. Stuck on an island

**Hey **

**Here is my fanfic for Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Hope You Like it**

**I don't own TMM**

* * *

I looked out the window of the plane to see just miles of ocean everywhere

_Great just great, I'm going to be stuck on this island with no escape._

My mum sent me to live with my aunty in Japan, thinking I will change and appreciate how lucky I am, just because I crashed the car, I mean come on I was in the hospital for a week, but I was fine and my friends only got a few scratches.

Not going to stop me from having fun in Tokyo, I'm pretty sure there are still parties and places I can hang out at.

I might as well get some sleep so I can stay up all night partying, hopefully they have hot guys and decent booze. I let sleep consume me even though I was in a very uncomfortable plane chair.

* * *

My eyes opened to chaos, I was in Tokyo city? and people were running and screaming? I looked around, what the hell was going on?

I heard an explosion and felt the ground shake causing me to fall on my butt. I looked up shocked, seeing shadows move in out of my line of vision.

I grabbed a bit of a metal pole and stood up in a fighting position ready to take whatever it was on. I still remembered my years of taekwondo classes. I saw flashes of colour, they were very quick, I couldn't see.

'Olive!' I heard someone scream.

My eyes widened at my name and then something jumped on me from behind causing me to fall to the ground on my back,

I looked into the eyes of something that made me scream the loudest I ever have. The shadow stared into my eyes laughing with its blood red eyes.

I tried to get the shadow off me screaming at it to let me go but all it did was laugh at me as I kept screaming and trying to get away from him.

'OLIVE NO!' I heard the voice scream for me again.

* * *

I was woken up by the plane hostess who looked worried.

'Are you okay miss?'

I looked around the rest of the plane to see everyone staring at me weirdly. 'Oh ummm yea I just had a bad dream, sorry for scaring you.' I said embarrassed.

The hostess' frown softened. 'Would you like some water? You're sweating.'

I automatically touched my forehead to feel I was sweating.

Lucky I had very tanned skin from years of sunbaking, otherwise I would of gone red in the face.

I plastered a smile up at her, 'Thanks that would be nice.'

Lucky for me we were getting ready to land in Tokyo, so I didn't need to be sitting there feeling people watch me for long.

As I boarded off the plane, the hostess asked me again if I was alright and I again had to convince her I was fine, even though I was still shaken by that dream, it had felt very real that it had scared me and nothing really scared me.

I was Olive Kuroi, not scared of anything chick. I was always the first person out of my friends to try anything daring which got me in trouble a lot, but a girl has gotta have fun.

My motto was live life to the fullest my mum hated that motto and said I was an idiot in risking my safety and I should value my life.

I frowned thinking of her, she was the reason I was brought here and if she hadn't I wouldn't of had that freaky dream with people looking at me like I am a freak.

I gritted my teeth together; no one ever looked at me as if I was a freak people looked at me in awe.

Girls looked at me in envy wishing they had my looks and guys looked at me, wishing they could be with me. Not to be stuck up or anything but if I was them I would want to be me as well. I got the best assets from both of my parents. I got my mom's curves, c-cup boobs, her nice dark tan and 5'5 height. I got my dad's dark brown hair that sometimes looked black, his emerald green eyes and taekwondo skills he had taught me. Yes I was every guys dream and top it off I was a big flirt and tease.

'Olive!' I heard someone call from my left; I turned to see my aunt.

I switched to Japanese. 'Aunt Asuka.' I said hugging her with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Aunt Asuka was one of the nicest people in the world i don't know why mum sent me to her.

'So Asuka, can you help me carry my luggage?' I said still in a nice casual tone.

'Now Olive... You know this isn't a holiday, your here on punishment. At 16 now you should be more responsible with your actions and must suffer the consequences.'

My jaw literally dropped from my mouth. What the fudge? Asuka had completely changed. I should of ran away from home like I was going to, but now I was screwed.

* * *

The car ride with Asuka was quiet most of the time but she asked casual things like how was Mum and my little sister Kaia but other than that dead silent. Tokyo city was very busy compared to Miami where I had lived all my life and I complained 'bout traffic there.

We reached her house and I hauled my luggage which included my suitcase of clothes and other belongings, my backpack I took on the plane with me and my most prized possession my super expensive SLR Digital Camera that i had saved up for years. I always loved taking pictures of anything that I found interesting and could gaze forever at.

Asuka showed me to my room which was pretty alright. It was a double bed right next to the window, a desk with a computer and another room to a bathroom! Oh My God My own bathroom!

'This was your cousin Sho's room but he is now in college so it's your room now.'

'Thanks Aunt Asuka.' I said appreciably.

'Now these are the rules.' She said to me very seriously.

'You will be starting school on Monday and you will go there and come back here straight after. If you want to go somewhere, you if to ask my permission and you have to be back before it gets dark, you're never out after dark.'

'If your unable to get back before dark I won't you to call me to say where you are and that you're on your way or I come and get you. Also don't try and sneak out of the window, there is a fly screen and you will break bones even if you get pass the fly screen. Are we clear?' she asked me.

I nodded wide eyed. 'Good. Now get some sleep, were going to have lunch with the neighbours, so I don't want you to be tired.' She walked out of the room.

'I will call you for dinner.' Then she was down the stairs.

I stood there still wide-eyed in shock. She waited to lay down the rules back here so there wasn't any angry tension in the airport or car.

Should have known it wasn't going to be easy here.

I started unpacking my suitcase and putting my clothes in the wardrobe.

I saw my school uniform, I have never had a school uniform before but this one was interesting, kind of reminded me of Sailor Venus' school uniform with the big red scarf and the a blue cloth thing hanging on the neck, looked like a mini round cape. Other than that it consisted of white in the upper body and a blue skirt. I would have to alter this and make it my own.

I unpacked the rest of my stuff and lay on the bed for a while, the dream still plagued my thoughts, I had not being that terrified in ages.

It was like I had seen death, I hope it wasn't death because that's not what I had not wanted Dad to be welcomed by.

_Dad. _

I missed him, he was so kind and a very good man.

He passed away from cancer 3 years ago when I was a month away from turning 13.

One tear leaked from my eye.

That's all I was gonna let out.

I never cried, I refused to.

Only one more tear fell when I regained myself just in time for Asuka called for dinner.

'Are you okay Olive? You look upset.' She asked concerned.

'No I'm just tired, didn't get a good sleep on the plane' It wasn't a total lie, I was tired and I had a nightmare which is technically a bad sleep.

'Okay, you better finish your dinner quick and have warm bath and then go to bed.' She said very motherly like.

'Thanks Asuka. I will get straight to it and thanks for the meal.' I gobbled down the rest of my meal and rushed up to run the bath and soaked in there for a good ten minutes until my hands and feet were soft and wrinkly.

I changed into a grey singlet and brown trackies and my really soft and woolly socks.

I lay in the bed taking a deep breath in the fresh new sheets.

I looked up at the dark blue sky with the many fireflies upon it.

_World, I don't know what you have in store for me, but can you make it interesting, with a lot of adrenaline the way I like._

* * *

**Be careful what you wish for Olive.....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And you will get a cookie**


	2. Being punished sucks!

**Here is another chapter because I love you**

**Olive: No you don't**

**Me: Shut up!**

**I don't own TMM only Olive and Asuka**

**Olive: DAMMIT!**

* * *

My alarm went off on my phone with the 'Do you know the muffin man?' scene from Shrek, jolting me awake when Gingy shouted 'THE MUFFINMAN!'

Ughh I really didn't want to get up, but I knew in order to look my best I had to get up now.

I slipped out of bed rolling on the floor.

I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair into two loose bunched pigtails to give me the girl next door look.

I then quickly changed into a red singlet and a jean mini skirt that wen just above my knee with my black converse shoes; I quickly applied some candy floss flavoured lip gloss and ran down the stairs to meet with Asuka.

"Great your dressed, were going to next door to have brunch. Let's go."

'Hai.' I replied to her and we walked out the door.

Asuka then had a proper look at me.

"You need to change that top Olive." She said sternly.

I looked at her confused. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not appropriate for brunch."

"I wear this stuff all the time."

"Well you are not today, now go up and change."

I walked back upstairs reluctantly, I liked that singlet.

I threw my clothes all over the room looking for something 'appropriate to wear but I had next to nothing.

HALLEUJAH! A thin jumper that was long sleeved and black.

That will have to do.

Squished into the jumper putting it over my singlet and bolted down the stairs to catch up to Asuka.

"That's much better Olive." She said smiling and then turned to the house next to us and knocked on the door.

5 seconds later it opened to a woman with cropped bronze hair who smiled at Asuka.

''Suki!'' She shouted happily and hugged.

Suki?

I just stood there and smiled as they chatted happily.

The bronze haired woman finally noticed me awkwardly standing there.

''Whose this Suki?''

''This is my neice Kuroi Olive, Olive this is Momoyaima Sakura.''

''Konichiwa Olive.'' She said shaking my hand.

"Konichiwa." I said awkwardly back.

''Is this one of Senjai's?'' She asked Asuka.

I froze at the mention of my Dad's name.

''You know my Father?'' I asked Sakura shocked.

''Hai.'' She turned to me smiling.

''I went to school with him, my husband was best friends with him and I became very close friends with him too. He was a great man, you have his eyes.''

She said to me staring at my eyes.

''Yeah, he was an awesome Dad.'' I said holding my smile even though I wanted to cry remembering my Dad.

''Come in I will show you pictures and introduce you to everyone else.''

She led us into the dining area.

''Honey guess who Suki brought with her, Senjai's eldest daughter, Olive.'' She shouted piercing my ears.

"Kuroi, Senjai?! No Way!'

I heard a male voice shout and came face to face with a guy who was tanned with black spikey hair.

'It is Senjai's! Ichigo get down here!' He shouted at the top of his lungs.

I heard a girl shout a complaint upstairs and then seconds later heard someone come down the stairs.

A girl entered that was around my age with bronze hair like Sakura but longer in two high pigtails in red ribbons, chocolate brown eyes and white skin. She was basically the younger version of Sakura.

"Olive this is my husband and my daughter Ichigo, Ichigo this is Kuroi Olive, she is Senjai's eldest daughter."

"Konichiwa Olive.' She said to me waving.

''Konichiwa Ichigo." I said smiling at her.

''Mum, Ryou called for me to come into work and paying me extra if I do because it's chaotic there.' She said pleadingly, hoping she can go.

''I don't know Ichigo we have guests.' Sakura said still thinking.

'Its fine Sakura.' Asuka said.

'Olive can come along and help for free, she can go see the cafe Ichigo works and hopefully Ichigo is a good influence.' Did she just say I work for free and implied I was evil or something?!

"Ichigo? A good influence? You have got to be kidding right?" Mr. Momoyaima said laughing.

"That girl is too boy crazy chasing that Masaya kid."

"Dad! I am not boy crazy!." Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

Mr. Momoyaima and Ichigo started shouting at each other crazily, I really wanted to run away.

"Great there at it again." Sakura muttered.

"Ichigo go to work and take Olive with you." She ordered.

"Okay." We both replied.

"Olive I want you to not muck around." Asuka shouted to me.

I feel like my head is gonna explode!

Normally I would of said she could go shove it but under the circumstances I was under I couldn't.

''Hai" I sighed.

''Okay have fun and Olive remember curfew.'' Asuka shouted to us.

''Hai Aunt Asuka. I will see you later, nice meeting you all.'' I added before running to catch up to Ichigo.

We jogged in silence.

"Ryou won't mind having you come, he loves slaves.' Ichigo said bitterly with her eyes narrowed.

''So Olive, what brings you to Tokyo?'' She asked curious.

My eyes widened for 1 second and then I composed myself.

I might as well be honest.

''I got into trouble back home so Mom sent me here, thinking I will somehow change.'' I said casually.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

''Wow really? What did you do?!''

I realised quickly Ichigo was a gossiper and couldn't help but tell people interesting new things, this could get me a badass rep.

''I like having fun, so I do daring things and one time we were racing on the road and I crashed the car into a tree.'' I said casually.

Ichigo looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth dropped to the ground.

''Was everyone alright?'' She asked still shocked.

''Hai, but Mom made a big deal 'bout it and sent me here.'' I said frustrated.

''Lucky she only did that, my Dad would of locked me in my room for the rest of my life.'' Ichigo said shivering in disgust at the thought of being locked in her room.

''Well Aunt Asuka has made the rule that I am not allowed to go out for only school." I explained my punishment to her sadly.

"So is the place you work out tortue or something for Asuka to want me to come with you." I asked curious.

"No, it's just tiring, it's pretty alright working at a cafe.''

"Cool a cafe!" I shouted happily. I missed Starbucks.

"Yep and were here." Ichigo said in disbelief.

''Come on.'' She grabbed me and ran into the pink cafe with me being practically dragged.

''Ichigo! Quickly get changed, we need help! NOW!''

A very attractive blond guy shouted to her.

He then turned to me.

''Who are you?''

Ichigo answered first. ''This is Kuroi Olive, she's helping us out today.''

Ryou looked me up and down assessing me or checking me out (hopefully checking me out).

''Have you ever worked in a cafe?'' He asked.

''I worked in a coffee shop back in Miami it was crazily busy compared to this.'' I said to him in a confident voice.

'Ok, you just wear that, we have no uniform for you.' He said finally believing I was up to the job.

''That's fine,'' I looked at the girls wearing the poofy girly dresses.

'There not my taste anyway.' I winked at him as I walked away with Ichigo.

''You worked in a coffee shop?'' She asked.

''No, but we won't let your boss know that.'' I said with a mischievous grin.

Espeacially when he was uber-sexy.

* * *

OOOOOOO Someone likes Ryou.......

Olive: Well he is hot

Me: That is true

Peepz review and I will add another chapter


	3. I think I have finally gone crazy

**Okay here is the third chapter**

**hope you enjoy**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Working at the cafe was pretty alright, I got a few tips as well as phone numbers from a number of guys that came in. (probably beacuse I had taken off the black jumper and only wore the red singlet).

Ryou approved of my work and I wondered if he was going to give me a job here.

Which would be sweet.

Cash and Asuka will think I'm responsible.

I walked over to a table which was full of guys and put on a flirtatious smile.

''Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, how may I help you guys?'' I finished off with a wink that I made sure none of the staff saw.

The guys smiled up at me as well as check me out.

They ordered what they wanted and I went to the kitchen to grab their food, which I did with ease.

I also stopped Lettuce (another waitress) from falling.

When the guys left, they gave me a very high tip and of course their numbers.

I walked up to Ryou with all my tips.

''Do you want these?'' I asked him innocently holding up the cash.

His eyes widened. ''Are those your tips?!'' He said shocked.

''Yeah, guess I have great charisma.'' I said giving a lazy smile.

Ryou gave a smile and said for me to keep the money, because I deserved it.

Sweet. Quick cash.

It was closing time and we were cleaning the cafe.

I called Asuka, telling her I was helping closing and will be home walking with Ichigo and got Ichigo to talk on the phone so she knew I wasn't lying.

Ryou rushed in. ''Girls in the staff room now, we are having a meeting.''

I followed the girls until Ryou stopped me.

''Gonemsai Olive, only staff in, you can go home now, thanks for helping out today.''

He handed out an envelope which had money in it and a bag with a big slice of chocolate cake.

'Thank you Ryou.' I said walking to the door.

I heard Ryou go in the staff room and stopped walking.

Why didn't he give me a job? I did better job than the other staff; one of the girls was just drinking tea for Christ sake.

I also got the most tips by far.

I walked over to the staff room quietly and opened it slightly and slid through.

I ducked down, behind something very technical that was far from what my brain knew 'bout technology and what was it doing in a cafe?

I looked up and went wide eyed; there was a big computer screen and a lot of other technology.

Ryou and the other boss Keiichiro were talking to the 5 waitresses, I listened into the conversation.

''Girls, we have had recent contact with the aliens, saying a new threat is heading our way, which attacked their planet and taken many of their people, and are coming down to help us defeat them.''

The girls gasped.

Did he just say aliens? Okay this is just too weird.

''WOO! TARU-TARU IS COMING!'' I heard young Pudding shout happily and bounce up and down on the spot.

The other ones were quiet so I guess Pudding was the only one thrilled.

''When are they coming?'' Lettuce asked curious.

''They will be here in 5 minutes because they're right on the tail of the enemy."

Okay, this was creepy aliens? Are they on crack or something?

The cafe started to shake and I ducked on the ground, holding onto my hiding spot.

''Girls go! That must be the enemy!'' Ryou shouted.

''Hai!'' The girls all shouted and ran outside with the guys behind them.

I sat there shocked.

What. The. Hell.

I heard shouting outside.

I gotta get out of here.

I got up to run and was hit by something hard in the head and everything went black.

* * *

My eyes opened to Tokyo City. I felt a wave of deja vu but I couldn't think straight, my mind was blank.

I felt the earth shake and screams surrounded me.

That's when it clicked.

I looked around for the shadows that were sure to come.

I wanted to scream but I was too scared that they would hear me and come after me.

I saw explosions of colour come from different places.

"OLIVE!" I heard a voice scream.

That voice again.

I knew those horrible things were coming, I had to run.

I ran towards the buildings away from open area.

"OLIVE! COME BACK!" The same voice shouted again.

Where was it coming from?

I couldn't think for long, I was putting all my energy into running.

I don't know how many turns I took in the maze of the buildings but I never got tired I just had to run and not see those horrible shadows.

I came to a dead end and stopped.

I felt ice go up my spine and I felt nauseous.

This couldn't be good.

I turned around and there it was, the horrible thing that had made me have a craze on the plane.

I stood there paralyzed.

It smiled at me with its black teeth that looked decayed.

"Scream all you want, but no one will be able to save you in time."

He walked slowly towards me.

I started to hyperventilate.

"But I hope you do. I love it when they scream." He hissed happily.

He leapt at me and sure enough I screamed and I heard the voice shout for me in defeat as everything disapearred and I was consumed with darkness again.

* * *

My eyes started to focus and I had a major headache.

I felt someone carrying me but it felt like I was floating.

''Hey Blondie! Found this in your secret lab!'' A heard a male voice shout out.

I remember what had happened before and my eyes became more alert and stared right into big amber eyes.

I had never seen eyes like them before so I couldn't help but stare.

''I should have known she was trouble.'' I heard Ryou say.

I turned to him.

''What the hell is going on?''

I demanded trying to sit up, but a hand pushed me back down.

''You bumped your head pretty bad, you can't move around a lot.'' I heard amber say to me.

I turned to face the amber eyes again but saw the rest of the face.

He was very pale with dark green hair with 2 little pigtails at the front and his smile was mischievous with a fang hanging out! And two large ears!

''So who is she Blondie?'' He asked Ryou.

''I think I should be the one asking questions!'' I said angrily.

''What the hell is going on? And who is this guy?'' I shouted pointing to amber eyes.

''Now is not the time Olive! You should of gone home!'' Ryou shouted at me.

"So I'm guessing she is not a mew?'' Amber eyes asked Ryou confused.

''What the hell is a mew, are you guys on crack or something?'' I said angrily.

Amber eyes laughed. ''I like this one, she's got attitude.''

Ryou glared. "Olive shut up! Now is not the time!"

He looked up at amber eyes.

"Kish you don't need to look after her, you go help the others."

"Hai." Kish replied.

Next thing I saw made my jaw drop as I saw him make 2 little dagger things appear in his hands and then flew away.

I must be still in another dream.

I pinched myself.

"OW!" I shouted in pain. God I pinch hard.

''What are you doing?'' Ryou asked looking at me as if I was crazy, right now I think I was.

"This is a dream right?" I asked hoping it was.

"No, this isn't a dream sadly Olive." Ryou said grudgly.

I looked over at what he was looking at and my eyes nearly fell out of there sockets.

I saw 5 girls with a distinctive colour in really skimpy outfits and Kish with some others that looked like him with the big ears and floating.

That's when I saw the the thing from my dream.

_No._

This is a dream, it can't be real.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

I do not know how many times I said that but I was becoming hysterical.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I never acted like this.

"Olive, are you okay?" I heard Ryou ask me.

I couldn't look at him, my eyes were locked on the thing.

The looked right at me as if it knew me, as if those dreams were real, but they couldn't of been.

Next time I blinked it was right in front of me and Ryou.

It grabbed and flung Ryou metres away from me so quickly that I barely had time to scream.

The thing had grabbed me by the neck and held me in the air.

I was too scared to cry and didn't dare blink as It stared at me with a smile crossing it's face.

It then screamed and let go of me, where I fell on my butt.

I looked up to see Kish with one of his daggers stabbed right through the thing, killing it.

I stared shocked but relieved.

The pink dress girl walked to me, she had cat ears and a cat tail with a bell on it.

"Are you okay Olive." She asked concerned.

I recognised that voice.

"Ichigo?!" I said shocked.

* * *

**Wow, this turned out longer than I thought.**

**I just couldn't stop typing.**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**it would be great :)**


	4. I be the biggest bitch in the world

**I am back! **

**thanks to blackdragon999 for reviewing and you get the cookie**

**please more people review so I can make my story better**

**Anyway on with the story**

**I don't own TMM**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." I said more to myself than them.

"You 5 are super heroes protecting the earth." I said to the the 5 coloured girls.

"And you guys tried to take earth but obviously failed, and your leader was Ichigo's boyfriend who is now good." I said looking over at the aliens.

''Now you guys have joined together to defeat something that is much stronger and dangerous!" I said in hysterics.

"Yes as we told you 5 times already and you have repeated this 10 times." Ryou said impatiently.

I glared at him.

"Well where I come from which is planet normal, this stuff doesn't happen. Well....except in movies."

"Planet normal? I believe I've neverheard of that planet before, which part of the univers is it in?"

I looked over at the alien who asked me that stupid question, don't they know sarcasm when it's farted right in their face?

"Pai, I can't beelieve I am about to say this but you are an idiot. She was being sarcastic." Kish said smirking to the one called Pai.

These names were making me hungry.

"Oh." Pai said embarrassed.

Ryou ignored this.

"Anyway Kish, you and your group can stay here for the night, we have a lot to talk about. Girls can you call your parents and use whatever excuse you use to stay out late." Ryou ordered.

Sweet. No bedroom prison, rather stay here than there.

"Olive, you go home now." He ordered to me.

I looked at him shocked.

"What?!" I said angrily.

"Go home. You are not apart of this." Ryou ordered.

There was no way I was going to be stuck in my aunts house during my time here, this was my opportunity.

"Well I don't think you hold the power of what I do Ryou." I said smirking at my idea.

"What are you talking about?" He asked unsure.

"Well you see, I know your secret and I am sure the news, the cops and espeacially the FBI would be interested." I said casually.

Ryou's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Want to risk it?" I asked him.

"I don't believe you." He said angrily.

"She'll do it Ryou." Ichigo said cautiously to Ryou.

"She has being sent here as punishment , because of what she did in America."

I smiled. I knew she would come in use.

"See Ryou I'm bad to the bone."

I think my voice came out more sultry than threatening but it still worked, Ryou's face had faltered.

"Fine you can stay." He said bitterly.

"I also want a job here with pay and cake." I demanded.

"What?!" He said angrily.

"You saw me today, I was amazing and you want me to keep my mouth shut." I said innocently.

"Fine you can, but you will not be wearing what you wore today. This is not a brothel." He said to piss me off.

"Well those uniforms are so not skanky at all." I said sarcasticly.

"I believe Blondie just got owned." Kish said smirking again.

"Oh shut up Kish." Ichigo said pissed off.

Kish looked hurt by Ichigo's comment, really hurt.

Did the alien have a thing for her.

Majorly.

I pulled out my phone and called Asuka.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Asuka it's me."

"Olive where are you?"

"That's why I am calling. Big disaster happened at the cafe and its going to take a couple of hours. The boss also gave me a job because I did so well."

"That's great Olive, can you put Ichigo on for me?" That stung, she disn't trust me.

"Yeah sure, just give me a sec."

I walked over to Ichigo.

"Hey can you confirm to my aunt that I am back at cafe helping clean up. I just said a big fiasco happened here and we have to stay for a couple of hours."

She smiled at me.

"Yeah. No problem."

I smiled back.

"Thanks."

She didn't speak for long and handed the phone back to me.

"Hello?"

"Okay, call when your on your way home with Ichigo, otherwise call for a lift."

"Thank you aunt Asuka."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

"Hey Olive can I borrow your phone? I left it on charge at home." Ichigo asked hesitant.

"No probs, you helped me." I threw it to her and wandered off lost in my thoughts.

This was so bizarre and I was scared.

I put my hand to my neck where the thing had wrapped its long cold hands around me.

I was so freaked out because it was exactly like it was in my dream.

"Kuroi-san, are you alright? You look pale."

I looked up at Keiichiro who was looking at me with concern.

I decided not to lie.

"Just a little shaken up." I whispered not wanting the others to hear.

"Here have some chocolate cake, it is the best cure." He said sweetly holding out a plate with a big slice of Dark Chocolate cake that made my mouth water.

"Thank you, Akaska-kun." I said smiling while devouring the cake.

He then lifted my hair and looked at my neck.

"Are you in pain? Those are nasty bruises."

"Are you serious?!" I said shocked.

I ran over to a window and looked at my neck in the reflection.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted.

"Olive!" Ryou shouted angrily. The aliens snickered.

"I'VE GOT BITCHES OF BRUISES WHERE THAT HORRIBLE THING GRABBED ME!" I shouted at him not caring if I got in trouble, he was stuck with me anyway.

Pai's face shot up.

"Can I look?" He asked curious.

"If you can get rid of it." I said angrily and hopeful.

"I'm not sure, but I'm trying to get as much information on them and these bruises can help me figure out their arm length and width."

He said scanning my neck with something that I had no idea on how it worked.

"I'm also curious in why it suddenly attacked you and forgot about everyone else."

I didn't like where this was leading and I definitly wasn't saying anything about the dreams.

"Maybe it just found me very attractive." I said smirking.

"I doubt it, if that were true it would of went for Zakuro." The girl that sipped tea all the time called Mint said in a very stuck up voice.

"Maybe it didn't like skanks." I said in her same stuck up voice.

"ZAKURO IS NOT A SKANK!" She screamed at me.

"Come on." I said rolling my eyes.

"Your saying wearing a boob tube and short shorts while fighting isn't skanky?" I asked her rhetorically.

I had her there.

"All the outfits you guys wear are skanky except for Puddings."

Okay I was being a bitch but I was in a really shitty mood and it had changed the subject.

"What's a skank Onee-chan?" Pudding asked Lettuce.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said in her quiet voice.

I rolled my eyes, she might as well know something.

"It's what you don't want to be Pudding." I said to her casually.

"Olive that is enough! Sit down and listen." Ryou hissed at me.

"Gladly." I said with narrowed eyes as I pulled out seat, sat down with my arms crossed.

"How much do you have on these things? Like what they are and what they want?" Ryou asked Pai.

"We have found that they are called Kebians from the planet Kebi. We are not definitly sure what they want but I think they just want to take our planets...."

Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. God he went for ages and I was trying to listen but he just made me sleepy.

BAM!

Ow that friggin hurt.

"Olive what are you doing?" Ryou asked angrily.

I pulled myself up and looked at him.

"Obviously I fell out of my chair and face planted into the floor. You got a problem with it?" I asked him sarcastically.

He ignored me and kept discussing whatever he was discussing with Pai.

I looked at everyone else seeing that Pudding was asleep and everyone else was trying to stay awake.

Guess I wasn't the only one.

That's when Zakuro said something.

"Listen I got a shoot tomorrow and everyone is obviously tired. We should close this." She said in a monoyone voice.

Ryou nodded.

"I agree. Girls go home, boys follow me and we will figure out sleeping arrangements."

"Hai" We all said in agreement.

Ichigo walked over to me.

"Here is your phone."

"Thanks. I better call Asuka saying were on our way."

"Okay sure. I will wait."

I dialled Asuka and she picked up first ring.

"Olive?"

"Hey aunt Asuka, were just leaving the cafe and will be home soon."

"Okay be careful." I heard the nice Asuka slip in.

"Okay bye."

I looked at Ichigo. "Let's go."

We were nearly out the door when Ryou shouted.

"Olive your working here tomorrow."

"Okay, no probs."

We were then out the door.

"Hopefully their is heaps of guys there tomorrow." I said to Ichigo hopeful.

"Why? looking for a boyfriend?" She said getting a big dorky smile on her face.

"No. They give me more tips." I said to her.

"Really? How come?" She asked curious.

"I flirt with them and they give me tips, really easy getting a date, just finding a decent guy is the hard part." I casually said to her.

"Too bad you weren't around when I was having boy troubles, would of being a whole lot easier." She said smiling.

"So what is he like apart from being evil?" I asked her curious.

"Well he makes me smile whenever I am around him, he is really into saving the enviroment." She said in awe.

"Oh so his a greenie." I said smiling.

"A greenie?'' She asked.

God I missed America, they understood how I spoke.

"Don't worry." I sighed as I looked to see we were here.........home.

We walked past Ichigo's house first.

"See you tomorrow Olive." She said to me before going inside.

"Okay, bye." I slowly walked to Asuka's house.

Great, just great my prison.

Someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and pulled me behind the tree.

"Now promise you won't run or scream and I will let you go. Okay?" I looked up to see it was Kish?

I nodded.

He let go of me straightaway.

"What do you want Kish?" I whispered.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO WONDER WHAT IT IS?**

**Olive: You already know what is, stop being an idiot.**

**Me: Shut up Olive, your ass is mine.**

**Anyway please review**

**kthanksbye**


	5. I make a deal with an alien

**Hey I am back with more Olive goodness**

***LangyAngel walks into room***

**Me: What's going on?**

**Olive: Ummm nothing, I just thought I would do the intro for you**

**Me: That's nice of you Olive, please continue.**

**Olive: She does not own TMM**

* * *

Kish looked at me calculately.

He sighed "I need your help."

"Well can we discuss about this tomorrow, I gotta get inside otherwise my aunt will kill me." I hissed.

He looked at the house.

"Where's your room?" He asked still looking at the house.

"Right there on the top floor." I said pointing.

"Okay meet you there." He said disapearring into thin air.

I stood there wide eyed.

Okay.....

God I was freezing and I just realised it.

CRAP! MY JUMPER!

I looked at my waist, where I had tied it.

Thank god, Asuka would of killed me.

I quickly put it over my head before going into the house.

"Aunt Asuka?" I called into the lounge.

"Olive?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm back." I called to her. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, want some lemon tart?"

I walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you got cream?" I asked.

"Yeah it's in the fridge can you grab it."

"Sure."

The Asuka I remembered was coming through.

"So you got a job there?" She asked curious.

"Yeah, the boss said I had great charisma." Okay he didn't say that, but I wasn't lying I did have great charisma.

"That's great." She said smiling as she cut a slice of the tart.

"I'm actually working there tomorrow, all day." I said casually.

"Really? I can drop you off." She said smiling.

"No. That's okay, I can walk."

"No. I'm dropping you off and picking you up." She said to me sternly.

She still didn't trust me.

It stung and really pissed me off.

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth.

I grabbed the tart and cream and stormed out of the room.

I got up to my room and slammed the door.

GRRR. God she pissed me off.

"Is that tart for me?"

I jumped.

I had forgotten Kish was here.

"No and your not getting any." I growled.

"Woah somneones in a bad mood."

"Shut up, now what do you want?"

I sat on the bed and ate the lemon tart.

"I overheard you and Ichigo talking and-"

"Wait, you were following us? God your pathetic."

"Can you let me talk?" He asked angrily.

"No." I said smirking.

He ignored me and continued.

"And I heard you say you were able to get anyone to be with you." He said carefully.

"Yeah, you heard right." I said now curious.

"Maybe, you can help me. You see theres a girl-"

"You mean Ichigo?" I asked him.

"How did yo-"

"Puh-leeze, you were looking at her like a lovesick dog and you were so hurt when she told you to shut up." I said as if it was obvious.

"Well can you help me?'' He asked anxious.

"What do I get out of it?" I asked him.

Kish faltered.

"What do you want?" He asked.

That's when an idea formed in my head.

This could work.

"You help me out of the house at night time." I said smiling.

"Can't you just walk out the door?" He asked confused.

I rolled my eyes.

"Weren't you listening before, or were busy being all googly-eyed at Ichigo?" I said mockingly.

He glared.

"I'm here as punishment, I am only allowed to leave the house for only school and work."

"So you weren't bluffing?" He said.

"Nope." I said popping my p.

"Fine deal." He said.

I smiled.

"Good."

"How long is it going to take until I get with Ichigo?" He asked me.

"I am not sure, but it might take a while because she has a boyfriend." I said half talking to myself.

His fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

"Chill will ya." I said cautiously. "I never fail."

"Good, when should we have these meetings?"

"Meet me at my room at 9:30 tomorrow."

"Great. Bye Olive." He disapearred and then it was silent.

I realised just then I was really tired.

I quickly slipped off my skirt and saw the ugly scars all over my upper thighs.

I hated them, they were horrible. Why wouldn't they go away?

I lifted up my shirt to look at my torso.

The scars there hadn't changed either.

These ones were bigger and deeper.

Tears welled up my eyes.

I could never wear a bikini again.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and slipped into bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes opened to chaos in Tokyo city.

Oh for fuck sake, have I ran out of ideas of what to dream about.

Explosions of colour came from everywhere.

Someone jumped in front of me.

"Ichigo?" I said cautiously.

"Olive, it's not safe here. You need to leave." She said urgently.

"Your not the boss of me." I said stubbornly.

"Now is not the time to be a bitch, GO!" The fear in her voice scared me.

I nodded.

Ichigo looked up in shock.

"Oh no! Run! I will cover."

She jumped up at them as I ran.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

I heard hisses and screams from behind me that made me run faster.

Then it appeared in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Your not going anywhere." It hissed.

"Hell I am." I said angrily and kneed it in where I guess its privates were.

It loosened it's grip on me and I punched it in the side of jaw making it collapse to the ground.

Ow that hurt my hand.

I went run but turned around and kicked it in the ribs, then bolted.

Teach it to scare me.

I wasn't concentrating where I was going and tripped and fell into a big gaping hole in the ground.

I screamed waiting for me to die from the impact and never be seen again but arms grabbed me.

"Are you okay Olive?" Kish asked concerned.

"Yeah thanks." I said smiling.

He flew back up out of the hole and placed me on the ground.

"You should get out of here." He said sternly.

"Yeah I am, Ichigo told me already." I said angrily.

"Wheres Ichigo?!" He said wide-eyed.

"She's back there." I said pointing.

His daggers suddenly appeared in his hands.

"You get out of here, okay?" He said flying away.

I rolled my eyes and ran.

God he was whipped.

I was then attacked from behind and tackled to the ground.

"That stupid Cynaclon." It hissed.

"To blind by love, he should be protecting you, you weak human." He purred.

I glared at him. How dare he call me weak.

"Your the one we want." It smiled evilly.

I then screamed as it laughed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" I heard someone shout.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry I have to stop there.**

**Thank you to *BagelsBiteURawr* for the awesome review**

**Please review.**

**bye bye**


	6. Let the Flames Begin!

**_Woah it has been ages, sorry guys for it being so long, this chapter was hard to write and school has being a bitch. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"THE MUFFIN MAN!"

I jumped out of bed.

God I got to get a new alarm.

I smiled happily remembering what happened yesterday.

I was going to get out tonight and there was nothing Asuka could do about it.

I got changed into jeans, a t-shirt that said "I got 99 donuts 'cause a bitch ate one.

I put my hair half up and half down and saw the bruises on my neck had gotten awful, more purple and yellow splotches.

I was surprised Asuka didn't see last night.

I grabbed my gray hoodie and shoved over my head. Hopefully she won't see it now.

"Olive!" Asuka called from downstairs.

"Hurry up or you will be late!"

To be honest I don't really care since I'm blackmailing Ryou but I needed to get into Asuka's good books.

"Coming!" I shouted back while I slipped my black ballet flats on.

* * *

"I will pick you up at 4 from out front, bye." She said to me before driving off.

She doesn't even trust me walking home.

I kicked the ground making dust fly before walking into the cafe.

Ryou and Pai were talking to each other at one of the tables.

Jesus did they talk all night?

I stormed over to them while taking off my hoodie.

"You have to do something about this." I growled lifting my head to expose my neck while pointing and not losing eye contact with them.

"I will see what I can do." Pai said bored.

"You will see right now!" I shouted at him.

"OLIVE!" Ryou shouted at me.

"I don't want fucking bruises all over my neck, or do you want me to go to the doctors and tell them exactly how I got them." I said slyly at the end.

Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Can you do anything Pai?" he asked without taking his eyes off me as I glared at him back.

"I will get Lemon to fix her up. I will go fetch him." He then disappeared and I was left with Ryou.

I raised one eyebrow. "That wasn't so hard." I said giving him a flirtatious smile.

He rolled his eyes and passed me a bag.

"While your waiting, go get changed into your uniform." He said looking at the table.

"What uniform?"

"Your work uniform, you know what the girls wear." He said getting up and walking away.

I stormed over to him.

"I am not wearing a uniform!." I hissed standing in front of him.

"Why not?" He glared.

"It's disgusting, reminds me of Little Bo Peep." I glared back.

"Too bad , you have to wear it otherwise you can do dishes and cleaning in the back. Yesterday was a one off so make your choice." He then walked around me as I glared at his back.

Damn, his got a good ass.

I pulled out the waitress uniform. It looked like the other girls except it was black.

I gritted my teeth, I really didn't want to wear this.

I put it up against myself and saw it was really short and could show my _scars._

"Shit." I hissed.

"What's Shit?" I voice said behind me.

I turned around and knew it was an alien from the ears but god he was beautiful.

He had olive skin with chocolate brown eyes with eyelashes looking like feathers; his hair also looked like dark silky feathers I just wanted to touch it.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry, are you Olive? Pai sent me."

I then realised who he was.

"Oh your Lemon!" I said eyes wide.

I know this is stupid but I thought he would have blond hair since his name was Lemon.

"Yes that's me." He said a bit confused.

I walked up to him exposing my neck.

"Can you fix this?" I asked putting on a crooked smile.

"I will see what I can do." He said while lightly touching the bruises as if I was about to break.

"But I don't know if it will work on a human."

He made a bottle thing appear in his right hand.

He poured glittery powder into his hand that looked it could fly away.

He looked at my neck with heaps of concentration then placed it onto my neck lightly stroking it onto my bruises making my neck tickle but making it feel amazingly good.

I closed my eyes taking it in.

"Well it's not as bad but looks a bit red." He said in a still calculating voice, like he was waiting for me to combust.

I felt my neck. It felt so soft like a babies bum.

I hugged him. "Thank you."

"It's okay just keep an eye on it just in case there is side affects."

"Side affects?" I said warily.

"Like I said this the first time I have ever done that to a human so I don't know how your body will react." He said before disapearring.

What is with everyone getting away from me when dropping shit like that? I mean christ did they think I was going to pull a knife on them.

* * *

"Here is more dishes Olive. It's crazy out there." Ichigo dropped a huge stack of dishes next to me after I had finished drying the last fork.

"Thanks Ichigo." I said sarcasticly.

I had decided not to wear the uniform and after arguing with Ryou for nearly an hour, I was stuck in the back with the dishes.

"You guys seriously need to get a dishwasher." I said to Keichiro as I scrubbed at a plate.

He just laughed while doing the icing of his cake. "But you would have nothing to do Kuroi-san."

"I could be out there helping with the chaos." I said to him smiling.

"Not without a uniform."

I slammed the dish in the sink.

"Oh come on this isn't school!" I said turning round to look at him, clenching my hands to my sides.

"This is a cafe and we want to look professional." He said not taking his eyes off the cake.

"Who cares. No one gives a shit what you wear." I said angrily.

"You really think that?"

I ignored him and took out my anger out on the dishes. At least I was getting paid but I really wanted tips and dishes aren't going to toss you coins for the cleaning you did for them.

"Having fun?" Someone said over my shoulder.

I squealed and elbowed whoever it was without thinking.

"What the hell was that for?"

I turned to see Kish holding his chest.

"You really need to stop creeping on people it's not attractive." I said to him.

He smirked straightening up.

"What? Did I scare you?"

I looked down at my hands, they were shaking.

I crossed my arms to hide it and snorted.

"No. Why would I be scared of you?"

He smiled down at my hidden hands while sitting cross-legged in mid-air.

"So what exactly did you have planned tonight?" He asked casually.

"Uh...What do you mean?"

"What am I supposed to be doing to get you-know-who?"

"Oh." Shit I had nearly forgotten that part of the deal.

"Well...obviously she's expecting you to be chasing her so act like you don't like her, treat her like you treat the other girls, casual gentlemen like. From what I've gathered she likes gentlemen, so no smartass comments and whatever you do that ticks her off."

His face dropped not liking what I was saying.

"You have got to be joking?" He said in disbelief.

"Trust me you must take this slowly for this to work, and don't worry I'm gonna be doing stuff to help."

After thinking over what I had just said he finally gave in.

"Okay fine. But if I find out your not holding to your part of the bargain, the deals off." He said sternly trying to intimdate me.

"Trust me this is one deal I don't want to lose." I said sternly, staring him right in the eye.

"You better go before someone sees you, we want everyone to think were not in contact with each other." I said before moving back to the sink.

I didn't hear him leave but the room felt empty so I assumed he left.

I continued with the dishes zoning out thinking of where I should go tonight, I didn't really know good places, guess i would look around til I found one.

"Having fun cleaning dishes?" Someone said in a tone I had dubbed as Mint.

I turned round to face her seeing her smirking hands on her hips.

"I am midget, how is the bo peep outfit? The guys must really dig it." I said sarcastically winking.

Anger flashed in her eyes, she was so easy to piss of it was funny.

"Not all of us want guys going to our bed every night." She said angrily.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Just because I crashed the car and go to parties does not mean I am a slut Mint. Zakuro is a model and they say they starve themselves and are sluts but its not neccesarily true or are you saying she is?"

She ignored me and walked away.

Ignorant bitch.

I needed to figure out a way to stop doing dishes it was doing my head in, I hated standing in one spot for a long period of time.  
Ryou is stubborn like me and won't let me be out there unless i wore the stupid uniform.  
Think Olive think.  
I could...wear leggings or stockings to hide the scars and I guess I could survive wearing it for now.

* * *

The day had droned on for centuries, well it felt like that anyway.

It was nearly 9 and I hadn't figured out what I was going to wear.

I couldn't decide if to wear my animal print skirt and black singlet or my gray singlet and hot pink shorts.  
Finally I figured the to wear the shorts right when Kish appeared.

"Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

* * *

_**Sorry again, and next one should be up soon.**_

_**Love LangyAngel**_

_**xx**_


	7. Party Time! and fight?

**Hey guys heres another chapter, this one is really good. Heaps better than the last one so enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

It was weird travelling the way Kish and the other aliens did.

When disappearinhg and appearing it made me feel a bit quesy. Flying was exhilarating I felt invinceable, I was surprised though that Kish could hold me. Not saying im fat but I have trouble trying to pick up my 2 year old cousin.

Realising that he was really strong still didn't scare me, none of the aliens did, only those things that haunted my dreams.

I had never had dreams that had anything from it become true, now that freaked me. It also forgot about everyone else and went straight for me when they clearly were a threat, espeacially when Kish killed him/her I still couldn't figure out what gender it was either.

I had to stop thinking about it, I was spose to go out and have fun, not freak out about weird aliens.

Kish landed in an alleyway setting me down on my feet.

"Here you go, have fun at whatever your doing." He said before starting to float back up.

"Wait!" I said before thinking.

He stopped mid air looking at me confused.

I had forgotten I would be alone and I always had this rule to always be with someone, usually that was my friends back in the USA.

"Wanna join me?" I said smiling.

"I'm here on a mission to save the world not to do this." He said seriously.

"I'm spose to go to school tomorrow, it's not stopping me." I said smirking.

He smiled. "I can't people would notice I'm not human."

I looked across the street at a clothes shop.

"How do you feel about breaking and entering?" I smiled happily at what we were going to do.

* * *

It wasn't that hard considering Kish could appear in the store and fly.

Just had to turn off the alarm and we took what we wanted.

I dressed Kish in jeans, a grey shirt, runners and one of those nice beanies that are baggy to hide his ears.

People wouldn't notice too much in the club, from either being too drunk and from it being dark with all the bright lights.

While in there I grabbed myself a few clothes stashed in a bag in a hidden spot in the alleyway to grab later, might as well.

As easy as it was breaking into the store we snuck into the nearest club called when translated into English it said Swift.

It was a pretty decent club, with the trance music, the bar and the dancefloor.

But most importantly the alchohol.

I was able to get Kish to get them by sneaking behind the bar with his appearing act taking the drinks just made ready to serve.

It was hilarious seeing the bartenders faces when the drinks disappeared.

Kish seemed to be enjoying himself, but it might of been from the alcohol.

Finally I had to go dance, the music calling to me.

It was nice with all the flashing coloured lights, nice to be having fun again, I think I jinxed it when I thought that cause there was loud crashes and screams.

Everyone freaked out at the club and I was nearly knocked over.

I screamed for Kish but I couldn't even hear myself.

I started to try and run not knowing where I was going when a hand grabbed, thank god Kish found me.

It took me a few seconds to realise it wasn't Kish.

I was already in the air when I actually looked to see it was that thing.

I tried to get out of it's grasp but it wouldn't even budge.

I screamed, not knowing what else to do as I left the club against my will.

I desperatly looked for Kish to help me but nothing.

My screaming started to annoy it so it put me up in a position to hold me comfortably and cover my mouth.

A shiver went through me at the coldness of its skin.

It was like having ice put down your back.

I tried to get out but it was no use, it was like I had the strength of a toddler compared to it.

"Mint Echo!" Someone screamed as a flashing pink arrow went right above me hitting that thing right in the face.

It gave a blood curdling scream before dropping me.

I hadn't realised I was outside 100 feet in the air.

I screamed flailing my arms as I waited for my horrible death.

A blue gloved hand grabbed my arm stopping my fall.

I looked up to see it was..."Mint?"

Of all the people to save me, I would of thought she would be one of the last.

"I thought you were under house arrest." She said annoyed as she put me down on the roof of a building.

"I thought you would know by now I don't follow rules."

She ignored me and flew off.

I looked up and saw all the mews were there fighting...a whole bunch of those things.

Shit!

I had to get away from here, I thought as I ran around the roof looking for a way to get down.

There was no safety ladder that were conveintly in the movies, only more balconies which I was pretty sure I could climb down to.

I slowly slid myself down the side of the building all my limbs shaking with fear of falling.

Better than been taking by those things I coached myself trying to get through this as I let go and fell to the balcony which wasn't as bad as I thought.

I quickly got up and looked to see if there was anything else to climb down to, there was another balcony I realised there was one on each floor.

Sweet.

I climbed over the rail slowly lowering myself down until I was hanging on with hands.

I started swing my body back and forth to get momentum for my jump onto the balcony.

I let go as I swung forward, my feet slipped from under me as I landed on the balcony causing me to fall on my butt and my left leg and skid which fucking killed.

"Shit!" I hissed.

I looked down at my leg to see it was bleeding.

Note to self wear pants.

I got up painfully looking over the rail.

Great only a billion balconies to go, by then I will probably be dead.

As I turned to look for an alternative I saw someone standing before me, or more like something.

It grabbed for me as I ducked, barely escaping as I limped away from it.

"Please let me go." I pleaded. "I don't know what you want from me."

I desperatley looked for a weapon or something to defend myself as I slowly backed away as it approached me.

It smiled at me making me shiver, it then saw my bleeding leg and looked worried.

"Just come with me and make your life easier. We don't want you hurt."

That wasn't reassuring and something told me to stall.

"Maybe I will if you tell me why you want me?" I lied.

Please work.

It looked me calculatively.

Come on, come on.

"We need something and only you know where it is."

He said slowly.

Yes!

"What Kind of thing?" I said in a fearful voice trying not to let him on that I was stalling.

Please someone come.

It smiled. "We will show you if you come with us."

We? "Well...how can you know I know where it is if you won't tell me?"

"Your a Seer, Seers can find these sort of things." It said like it was the most obvious thing.

"A Seer?" I said dumbfounded dropping the scared at.

It somehow realised what I was doing and dived at me as I jumped out of the way not realising there was a spa in my way until I felt the water.

I stayed under hoping he hadn't realised even though the water stung the cut on my leg.

I looked up at it as it stared in confusion. Dumbass.

As it walked away from where I hid I slowly came up to breathe.

I had to get out of here before he realised.

Thank god the fight was loud enough for my quiet steps could not be heard as I slipped out of the spa and jumped over the rail before it turned around to see me.

That's when it went horribly wrong.

I forgot I was wet so when I dropped to hang from hands before that thing could grab me my hands slipped off straight away.

I screamed as I fell waiting for my death to arrive.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to.**

**Please rate and review so I can see if I should continue with this story or not and of course to improve and make it better.**

**Since i'm on holidays there should be more soon.**

**and pretty please review :D**

**luv langyangel**


	8. There will be blood

**Here and enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

I thought I would see my life flash before my eyes as I fell, all I could think about was what the thing said.

_Seer? What the hell is a seer?_

I've being called alot things in my life but not a seer.

Why the hell did they need a seer to find whatever they were finding?

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Interuppted my thoughts.

I hit something that felt soft but made me bounce back up in the air.

"What the hell?" I said looking around.

I was on what looked like yellow jell-o.

I then saw the mews... and Ryou.

Uh Oh.

I stayed where I was not wanting to come down.

"Hey, what's up?"

Ryou glared at me.

"What are doing here Olive? You're suppose to be home grounded."

"Well... about that I never really liked being stuck in the house at night." I said smiling.

The aliens came and floated down next to the mews, Kish was there in his normal clothes.

"You got yourself in the middle of a fight, I thought you would stay away from them!" He shouted angrily.

I was pissed off now.

"Get your facts right! I was in a club! They came in the club and took m-"

Shit I shouldn't of said that, they couldn't know.

Ryou and the aliens looked worried at that revelation.

"What do you mean they took you?"

"Well...Uh I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to think up a lie.

"What do you mean you didn't mean it like that. First there was when it went straight for you and forgot the others near the cafe and now they grabbed you from a crowded place."

"Coincedence?" I said unconvincingly.

"Might I add." Started Pai. "We just disposed another one of them up on there where Olive was and it was trying to grab her, I could also hear them talking. Only heard you ask what they wanted from you."

Ryou stared at me angrily. "What are you hiding!" He said scaryliy, making me cringe.

"It was nothing, I didn't want you guys worrying about it because they only wanted to use me as bait against you, so that you would surrender." I said in my most convincing voice.

"You better not be lying to me." He said to me sternly.

"I'm not lying so stop with the bad cop act it's pissing me off." I said angrily.

Please buy it.

"Fine. Now onto another matter." He turned to Kish.

"What were you doing here?" He said much nicely than he had with me.

"I was following Olive." He said not missing a beat.

"I had suspicions about what happened at the cafe like you did, when I went to check up on her I saw climbing out of the window and followed her and well you know the rest."

Wow, his an amazing liar now I had to finish it off.

"You followed me!" I hissed in anger.

Ryou ignored me and smiled at Kish.

"Lucky you did, otherwise we would have more problems."

Ryou turned to look at me. "Why don't you keep an eye on her from now on."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "I'm not having a friggin babysitter!"

"Too bad you do, is that alright with you Pai or do you want to alternate, I could get the mews to have a 'sleepover' to give them days off?"

"This is ridicoulus!" I shouted.

"Too bad Olive you got yourself involved, these are the consequences."

I did the only thing I did in these situations, I ran.

I didn't get that far in case your wondering. Kish appeared in front of me, grabbed me and transported me back to the group.

I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong as everyone here was whiched sucks for me.

I glared at Ryou. "I guess I don't get a choice in this." I said angrily.

Ryou smiled. "Take her home Kish and make sure she doesn't leave."

Before I knew it I was back in my room. I went to walk away from Kish but he grabbed me and turned my around to look at him.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"What about?"

"The real reason why they want you."

"I told you as bait."

He rolled his eyes. "You can fool everyone else, but I know you were lying."

"So what if I did, I'm not telling you." I said glaring.

"Pretending that their not after you isn't going to make it go away." He hissed.

"Can you leave me alone, I'm really tired, I'm wet and I need to clean my leg." I said as I showed my leg with now dry blood on it.

I then walked over to the bathroom grabbing a wet cloth to clean my leg, trying to pretend Kish wasn't there.

It stung but not as bad as before.

I couldn't stop thinking of what he said _they will still come and get me_.

It scared me and I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to be back in Miami so I wasn't involved in this.

I hadn't realised I was crying, until Kish came over and took the cloth away from me.

"We can help you Olive if you let us, at least tell me and I promise I won't tell the others but it's not good to keep stuff bottled up." He said concerned.

"That's how you need to speak." I said.

"What?" I said confused.

"That's how you need to speak to Ichigo." I told him.

"Oh. Let's not worry about that right now, just tell me why they want you."

I shook my head. "Not now, I'm tired I just want to go to bed."

"Okay but we need to tomorrow." He walked out of the bathroom leaving me to get changed into my PJ's.

My hair was still damp but right now it didn't matter I just wanted to sleep.

I then came out of the bathroom to see Kish looking at my camera.

He was looking at the photos that I had taken on it.

"How does this work?" He asked curiously.

I took the camera from him.

"You first look through this small hole to get a better look at what your taking a picture of and when it is the way you want it you press this button."

I pressed it making it flash and cause Kish to jump.

I then showed him the photo of him.

It actually looked alright, the flash made his eyes glow golden, he had a lopsided smile, his hair was messy but he made it look good somehow and his skin illuminated.

"That's cool." He said smiling. "I better let you get some sleep you look really tired."

He walked away from the bed sitting on the chair at the desk.

"You don't have to stay." I mumbled as I hopped under the covers.

"I have to Olive, you know that espeacially now I know theres another reason their after you."

I ignored him and closed my eyes to sleep and hopefully be able to without being worried about him sitting there watching over me.

It didn't feel stalkerish, I felt like I wanted to hide and not let him see me like this.

I slowly forgot about everything and fell asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I knew I was in a dream.

Because it was night of my accident...

I was in the car with Casey, Mick and Randy.

Well the other me was.

I was watching like it was on TV.

I was in the passengar seat passed out, god I had drank so much that night.

Casey was driving with the two guys in the back.

They were really drunk but nothing like me, they were singing in the bad way drunk guys do, thank god I couldn't hear them.

Out of nowhere we crashed into a tree and I screamed.

* * *

"Olive, Olive. Be quiet otherwise you will wake everyone up." Hissed Kish.

I shot my eyes open breathing hysterically.

"What happ-" He stopped mid sentence staring at me.

"What?" I say worried.

"Your bleeding."

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom going straight to the mirror.

I was bleeding from my nose and slightly from my eyes.

What the fuck is happening to me?

I sat on the floor crying.

Kish grabbed a cloth and put it on my face wiping the blood from it.

"You got to stop crying, your tears are coming out as blood and your making your nose run more blood." He said calmly.

I took the cloth from him and tried to calm myself down.

When he thought I was calm enough he spoke. "You got to tell me now what's going on because this isn't normal."

I ignored him.

"Come on Olive, tell me." He said pleading.

"Get out..." I whispered.

"What?" He said confused.

"Are you deaf? Get Out." I glared at him.

"You know I-"

"I don't give a shit, tell Ryou he can go shove it." I hissed.

I stood up and looked him right in the eye.

"If you do not get out of here in 10 seconds I will wake up my aunt and I will expose you and everyone else."

He looked at me cooly and then disapearred.

It was their fault I was like this, I was not to talk to any of them.

I will speak to Ryou tomorrow that I will work and go home but won't be apart of this.

I will break the deal with Kish, I will find my own way to get out at night I didn't need him.

I hopped back into bed starting to doze off when I remembered the dream and what it had shown.

_I didn't crash the car._

_

* * *

_

**Okay I will try get another chapter up before I leave for the holidays otherwise it will be three weeks before I post another.**

**Please rate and review and tell me faults in my writing so I can improve.**

**thanks langyangel**


	9. What the Hell!

**Hey Im back and hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

I was surprised I was able to wake up for school the next day after staying up all night figuring out why Casey had said I had drove when she actually had.

It pissed me off, because of her I was stuck here and having this crazy shit happen to me.

Asuka dropped me off out the front of school making sure I was wearing the uniform correctly and didn't drive off until I was through the gates.

As soon as she was gone I ripped off the scarf stuffing it in my bag.

Instead of going to the office I went straight for the computer room, happy to find a guy in there. Perfect.

I walked over to him as innocently as I could and asked him to use his account to go on the computer.

He practically fell out of his seat to let me use the computer, he told me to use it as long as I wanted and left the room.

I went on to Google and searched Seer and clicked on the Wikipedia link to see the words clairvoyant, prophet, oracle and diviner.

I looked at the links, they basically said someone with psychic abilities, more specifically someone who can see the future.

I rolled my eyes. Not this crap.

I froze. I felt like I was being watched so I quickly closed the link, signed out and left the computer room as quickly as I could.

* * *

Most of the day I zoned out not listening to what was being said.

I could not be psychic, psychics were a bunch of crap.

But then how did I know about those creepy alien things before I actually saw one, I also knew they were after me before one of them confirmed it.

The only one I wasn't sure about was whether I drove the car or not.

Grrrrr... Why didn't I walk away when Ryou said to.

If only I was as strong the aliens then I could protect myself or be able to run away whenever they turned up.

Why couldn't this psychic thing work when I want it?

Idea popped into my head.

OF COURSE!

I needed to learn to control my 'power' so that I could use it to help me.

* * *

Normally I would look this up on Google but since I was banned from the internet back at Asuka's I needed to buy a book.

In order to do that I had to sneak out at lunch to buy it even though there was a high chance I would get caught, but hopefully it will be worth it in the long run.

I had luckily brought clothes in my bag if I ever wanted to leave so I wouldn't stand out and I had all the tips from the cafe hopefully enough to buy a book on the psychic crap.

After taking bends and turns through Tokyo I found a big bookstore which reminded me alot of Borders that I took Kaia to constantly back in the USA.

I missed my baby sister, well shes not really a baby anymore she will be 13 next year.

We always had being close but had started to drift in the last few months. I didn't even hug her goodbye at the airport because I was so angry at Mom for sending me here.

I regretted it now.

I decided to use my school scarf to wear over my head as a disguise just in case I ran into someone I knew, with my luck lately it was very possible.

I looked for the psychic section in the bookstore as quickly as I could, I wanted to get out of here, the paranoia that someone was watching me was still there.

I grabbed the biggest book I could fit in my bag to hide from Asuka, paid and left the store.

Not wanting to go back to school I went to a park near the school to read the book I had bought.

I sat under a shaded tree so no one could clearly read the title of the book.

I had to skip a whole bunch a crap in the book about that not to expect this to work instantly as people have different levels of intuition...blah blah blah.

I soon found the bit I was looking for.

_"To unlock your full ability you need to be in a very calm and blank state; this mostly happens when you are asleep. To do this while awake is very difficult and might need to be tried a few times before a result may happen. Best way to start out is to be in a place quiet, short of disruptive noise and distractions. A dim room is also useful for you to enter this state. Either sit or lie down, whatever is comfortable and let your body relax and allow your mind to go blank this opens all your senses espeacially your psychic abilities."_

Wow that explained why they happened while I was asleep.

I heard a loud ringing noise.

Shit the bell!

I gathered my stuff and bolted towards the school.

Please let me get back before Asuka.

I slid under the gap in the fence that I had found when sneaking out.

I walked into the school casually going to the bathroom so I could fix my uniform up.

I made sure my uniform looked clean and I had done up my scarf properly.

I then smoothed my hair as I walked back out to the cars where Asuka would be waiting for me.

She didn't notice me until I opened the door to the car.

"How was school?" She asked casually.

"As boring as usual, gave me so much homework." I said in my best annoyed voice.

"Well that's what you can do this afternoon." She said as she pulled out onto the road.

Wrong I will be reading my book.

* * *

As soon as I got home I locked the door to my room and set out my homework all over the desk just in case Asuka came in and started reading the book.

It said stuff that can help with getting into the psychic state such as scented candles, incense, having a really warm bath...

A bath really sounded tempting...No bad Olive concentrate!

I studied the book more than I did with all my homework put together.

I decided to give it a try.

I sat comfortably on the floor and breathed in and out slowly.

I blanked my mind and closed my eyes letting myself zone out into nothing.

_Wonder how Ryou and Keiichiro help out..._

Before I could swear for stuffing up. I was not in my room anymore.

I was in a lab different from the one in the cafe, It was smaller and dark with mainly bright pink laights coming from a light above the ceiling and smaller blue lights from the computers.

Keiichiro was sitting in a chair while Ryou stood beside him.

"It's finally done." said Keiichiro, "Now we have only to use it on the girls."

Ryou leaned over to look at something. "Is this really safe?"

What's safe?

I started to walk over quietly to see what they were on about.

"How can you say that, after all the tests?" I heard Keiichiro say as I moved closer towards them. "You are the one who knows besthow perfect our research is."

I was right behind them when Ryou stepped back holding a gun thing.

I froze thinking they would see me, but they continued to talk like I wasn't there.

"Ryou! What are you trying to..." I turned to look from Keiichiro to Ryou who had put the gun to his neck.

What the hell is he doing?

"Keiichiro, I entrust the rest of the research to you." OH MY GOD HIS KILLING HIMSELF!

"This is the last experiment." He said before he pulled the trigger.

Instead of a loud bang and him on the floor coloured lights came from the gun and started to surround Ryou.

What the...

The gun fell to the floor and I could see it wasn't exactly a gun, it looked more like a coloured syringe with a handle like a gun.

"Ryou!" I heard Keiichiro shout.

I looked over at Ryou to see him engulfed in colour, his form shifting and then disappearing with a big dome sized blue shimmer taking his place.

"You must have a specific gene type to use this, or you will be turned into an animal!" I heard Keiichiro continued to shout. "You know that too well, yet still..."

Before he could finish what he was saying the shimmering blue dome started to shrink until all that was left was a gray cat with dark socks for paws, a dark tipped tail and for some reason a green scarf around it's neck. As soon as I saw the big blue eyes I knew it was Ryou but it still shocked me.

He meowed as Keiichiro picked him up.

"We have now completed all the experiments." Keiichiro said happily as he hugged Ryou. "Now I will start the Mew Project."

I then see muself in the lab under the cafe with Keiichiro speaking to Ichigo.

"Since then Ryou has been able to transform into a cat and back. Although, if he stays a cat for more than 10 minutes, he can never return to human form."

I blinked to see myself back in my room sitting on the floor.

Ow! Neck cramp. How long was I sitting there?

I rubbed my neck as I stood up.

I touched my nose to feel for blood but there was none, I rubbed my eyes as well for blood but nothing.

I felt a bit dizzy so I sat on the bed.

Now that was interesting...

This could be really useful if I found that gun thing and could work it.

"Olive! I just got to go and get some vegetables for dinner I will be back soon." Asuka shouted as I heard the door shut.

I think for once something was working in my favor, my only chance to go in the lab while not on work and with no Asuka.

I checked out the window to make sure her car was gone and then bolted down the stairs.

Please she left her phone.

Please she left her phone.

Please she left her phone.

Her phone was on the table, YES!

I wrote a note saying Ryou has called in because it was busy and she left her phone at home and used the phone to call it to prove I tried contacting her.

I grabbed my shoes and bolted out the door.

* * *

I didn't feel tired until I was out the front of the cafe. I couldn't believe I ran all the way here.

Now here is the hard part, I started to walk casually around to the back door when I bumped into someone in front of me who had appeared out of nowhere.

Oh Shit.

Before I could turn to run Kish grabbed my arms.

"Didn't think you were working today." He said smiling at me being caught sneaking.

I tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Let me go or I will scream and expose you." I growled in frustration.

As quick as lightning he spun me into his arms my back against his with his arm while the other covered my mouth.

"I don't think so." He said as we appeared inside the cafe in the change room.

He than sat me on a chair and stood in front of me.

"Now your going to tell me what you are hiding and your not leaving until you do." He said as he crossed his arms.

I glared at him. "I've told you I don't know."

He smiled. "For some reason I don't believe you."

"Why is that?" I asked neutrally trying to hide my nervousness.

"Well watching you search things on the computer sneakily, skipping school and going to bookstore to buy a book. You don't look like the kind of the person who reads books." He said smiling.

That was who had being watching me.

"That's not suspicous, every normal person does that stuff." Haha he had no proof.

He held up the book I had bought. "Doesn't look like what anyone would normally read, unless all humans are prophets." He grinned.

Shit.

"Now stop being stubborn and tell me what you are doing sneaking around the cafe unless you want me to get the mews and Ryou and Keiichiro involved."

Lie Olive, Lie.

"We don't have time for this! You have to get me to the lab before it's too late!" I said attempting my best hysteric voice.

Kish faltered. "What are you talking about?"

I welled up fake tears. "If I don't get into the lab right now things are going to get bad."

Kish looked worried. "What's going to happen?"

"I can't tell you, but I promise I will tell you later after everything is alright." I attempted to leave but he grabbed my arm.

He stared at me. "You promise?"

I hid my smile with instead a serious face. "I promise."

"Okay, let's get the others." He went to teleport.

"NO! They can't know!" I said pulling on him, well my attempt anyway he didn't budge. "They will be in danger, just get me to the lab without anyone in there or anyone seeing us. I will tell you everything I promise."

Please fall for it I begged.

The next thing I knew we were in the lab.

I should really consider being an actress.

"What do we need to do?" He said looking around for anything dangerous.

I walked over to the closest desk and started doing a rough drawing of the gun. "I need this."

I started searching through the desk after I finished the drawing.

It seemed like hours went by and I was freaked I was going to get caught.

"Is this it?" Kish said holding a big silver briefcase with the gun inside.

Perfect.

"Yes, quickly get me home." I said running to him.

As I reached him someone opened the door.

"GO!" I shouted just as I heard Ryou shout.

* * *

**Hopefully get the next chapter up next week.**

**kthanksbye**

**love langyangel**


	10. Piece of effin cake

**Hey I'm back.**  
**I AM ALIVE!**  
**I know it's a shock.**  
**Since I have not put up one in ages this one is going to be extra long just for all of you**  
**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.  
I only own Olive and all the characters I created in this story.**

* * *

I fell to my knees in my room, relief rushing over me.  
I then open up the briefcase where the gun and computer chip things were in, on close examination of the gun I saw a slot where the chips fitted perfectly.  
"So, what's happening?" I forgot Kish was still here.  
"Kish there is no time and it is not safe for you to stay." I said not looking at him.  
"We had a deal." He said aggravated.  
"Just trust me, the world depends on it." I said making fake tears spill.  
There was silence, I turned to see he was indeed gone.  
I looked back at the computer chips, _crap which one to choose?_  
I looked at one that said "_Ceratotherium simum**"  
**_What the hell does that mean? I couldn't stuff around figuring this out, Kish would be back any second since he would of encountered Ryou when he teleported back.  
I did what I was best at: Winged it.  
I placed my hand in the pile closing my eyes grabbing the first one that was there.  
I looked at it seeing it read "_Vulpes velox_"  
Hopefully this is a good one and will allow me to hide away from those things, otherwise this was a waste a time.  
I placed the chip in the slot and put the gun to my neck like Ryou had done.  
I was so nervous, I closed my eyes and started to push the trigger when it was grabbed out of my hand.  
I opened to see Kish there swinging the gun around.  
"You don't think I really believed you?" He grinned at me.  
He had being onto me the whole time.  
I made a run for it, only for him to appear in front of me again, teleporting both of us before I could jump away.

* * *

Next thing I saw was Ryou, Keiichiro, the aliens and the mews standing before me.  
Oh Shit.  
I stood up acting like I hadn't done anything.  
"What the hell do you guys want? You know I'm under house arrest."  
"Lucky you wrote your aunt a note saying you were working tonight." Kish grinned as he tossed the briefcase and gun to Ryou.  
"She was going to use it on herself, claiming that the world was going to end and all that."  
Damn you Kish.  
"How does saving the world involve you fusing your DNA with a fox?" Ryou said looking at the computer chip from the gun.  
So that's what animal I had picked? Wow I do pick good ones.  
I crossed my arms and didn't say anything.  
"We're not moving until you talk." Ryou snapped.  
I made a motion of zipping my mouth and throwing the key and proceeded to lay on the floor, laying my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling.  
You would be surprised how long I could do this with my mother.  
I got the shock of my life when I was lifted by the scruff of my clothes to face a fuming Ryou.  
"OLIVE! STOP BEING A SELFISH BRAT AND TELL US! IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING WE HAVE TO KNOW!"  
The way he was looking at me was terrifying, I had really ticked him off.  
"Do not touch me like that!" I hissed. "You forget that I will tell everyone about this." I gestured to the lab, the mews and the aliens.  
"Why are you acting like were the enemies? Do you work for them? Or are you afraid they are going to attack you if you speak?" Ryou demanded not letting go of me.  
He was half right about the last question, I figured if I distanced myself and did not speak aloud they would leave me alone.  
I could picture them doing all torture to me with their decayed smiles.  
_I was next looking over Cafe Mew Mew as if I was flying above it, those horrible things appearing and surrounding the cafe, I then started to hear five seventeen, whispered in my ear over and over._  
"OLIVE!" Ryou shouted.  
I blinked my vision slightly blurry.  
I could see Ryou flinch and let go of me.  
I rubbed my eyes, feeling they were wet I saw on my hands it was blood.  
_Oh no, not again._  
I could hear everyone gasp.  
I covered my face with my hands hiding the fact that I was crying. I felt like a freak.  
_Please don't let what I saw be real_.  
I felt my hands being moved away replaced by a cloth.  
"Like I said last night, this isn't normal and we can help you." Kish whispered to me as I heard others talk amongst each other.  
"You can see it's not going away, now put faith in someone for once and stop being an idiot." He lifted me up still holding the cloth to my face.  
"Shirogane, you guys will be fine without me won't you? It's five fifteen and I need to meet Masaya at five thirty." I heard Ichigo say.  
"FIVE SEVENTEEN!" I screamed in realisation.  
I took the cloth off my face.  
"THERE COMING HERE! WE GOT TO LEAVE!" I screamed trying to flee but I was held back by Kish.  
"How do you know?" Ryou said confused.  
"She's probably lying as usual." I heard Mint say annoyed.  
"I am telling the truth! Their coming at five seventeen. I don't know why but I have being seeing things lately that have happened but didn't know about or are going to happen. How do you think I knew about that gun that could turn you in an animal, I saw Ryou do it. He turned into a cat!"  
Ryou's eyes widened.  
"Someone probably told you already." Mint argued.  
"I saw those freaky alien things in my dreams before I had actually seen them, you saw I was freaked when I saw them."  
"Anyone would of being freaked if they had saw them." Mint replied.  
I hated her so much.  
"I believe her." Kish said. "We've already wasted a minute arguing, so let's get ready. Even if you don't believe her , it doesn't hurt to be ready just in case."  
I saw the mews change into their outfits in a flash of light and the aliens made their weapons appear in ther hands.  
I had to admit it was cool.  
"Which direction were they coming from?" Pai asked me.  
"They came from all directions." I was still panicked. "Can I leave?" I begged.  
"You will be fine here." Ryou said not looking at me. "They won't attack you, they have no reason to."  
I opened my mouth to say they would but I saw him smirk, he was baiting me.  
I had already said more than I should of, god knows what they would do if they knew.  
The aliens and the mews then went out of the lab preparing for battle.  
I was left with Ryou and Keiichiro who were at the computers.  
I walked over to see they were viewing outside the cafe through cameras.  
"Since when can a cafe afford cameras of this quality? One would be around $10,000."  
"It's none of your business Olive just be quiet." Ryou said angrily.  
The image from the camera that I was looking on disappeared and was just blank, crashing was heard upstairs.  
Oh crap.  
I glanced over to see the briefcase just laying a bit away on a table.  
"I'm just going to the bathroom." I casually walked over to the bathrooms where I would pass the briefcase.  
I picked it up and quickly ran to the toilets just outside the lab and locked myself in a cubicle.  
I pulled out the gun and saw the chip wasn't in there. Damn you Ryou.  
I looked at the chips that had something velox.  
Hopefully they had not noticed I had taken it and are to immersed in what is happening outside.  
It seemed like it was taking me hours to find that chip, I was just waiting for one of them to come in and break down the cubicle to drag me out.  
I eventually found the chip that said _Vulpes velox_, my hand couldn't stop shaking as I placed it in the slot.  
No, I couldn't use this one, Ryou would check it and then just monitor a fox in Tokyo.  
I placed my hand into the pile closing my eyes as I pulled another chip from the pile.  
I didn't look at what it said while i put it into the gun, just in case I changed my mind.  
Putting the gun yet again to my neck, hopefully no one doesn't interrupt me again.  
I squeezed the trigger and felt a pinch before a bright green colour surrounded me, taking over my sight.  
I saw a shadow pass me making me jump but I realised it was much smaller than the shadows I had seen in my dreams.  
The shadow stood in front of me, one that looked like a... cat?  
It then jumped at me and disappeared.  
The cubicle was back in my sight but it was much larger.  
I looked down at myself seeing fur and paws.  
_Wow, it actually worked._  
I then thought of changing back to myself and with that I was shrouded in green mist.  
_Ow!_  
I had to bite my tongue from swearing instead it came out as a hiss.  
Note to self make sure when changing back human to not have your head under the toilet.  
I took the computer chip out of the gun and placed the fox chip I had originally decided to use in there so they thought I had changed into that.  
I then put the briefcase against the wall where it would be hidden when someone opened the door.  
I remembered there was a little window in the bathroom that I could probably just fit through in my animal form.  
I dragged the bin to the window so I could easily reach to open it.  
I then thought of changing into my animal form and jumped out the window, easily landing on my feet.  
_Wow, that was easy_.  
I heard crashing, looking over to see one of our aliens lying on the ground.  
I couldn't see who it was exactly but one of those disgusting things was standing over them.  
I walked away in the opposite direction quietly in my animal form, hoping they would just ignore me.  
I heard screaming, making me freeze and causing my fur to go up on end.  
I turned around to see that the alien was being tortured by that thing, I could see now it was Kish.  
It shocked me to see him being hurt, since he had being so strong in the few days I had known him.  
I wanted to ignore the screams and keep walking, but I remembered how he had helped me several times even when he didn't know who I was.  
The next thing I knew I was running towards the thing.  
I leapt, claws out and latched onto his face digging in my claws.  
It screamed shaking his head and whacking me with his hands.  
After about 5 seconds I lost my grip and was flung through the air.  
I felt pain through my back before I hit the ground.  
I grudgingly got up, my back sore noticing I had landed in a bush.  
Looking over I saw Kish was up again fighting all bloody but still a mischievous smirk on his face.  
How could he still be slightly happy even after that?  
I realised, that I didn't have much long left until I will have to change back before this animal form was permanant.  
I sprinted off torwards home, hoping Aunt Asuka wasn't home yet.

* * *

Aunt Asuka had found out I had missed my afternoon classes and had being furious, making sure I stayed at school all day by having me getting every teacher I had that day to sign a slip everyday for the last week and wasn't planning on calming down in a while with that.  
She also now dropped me off and picked me up from the cafe and had spoken to Ryou and Keiichiro of letting her know if I misbehaved.  
They had taken advantage of this to ask her everything about me.  
I was so angry at them both, I had had no chance of sneaking out even in my animal form (which I had discovered was a ginger cat) all this week since she would come in my room every 10 minutes to make sure I wasn't doing anything suspicous.  
The only thing that had kept me sane was working after I had complied to the uniform but wore stockings under them, that were actually apart of my school uniform in winter.  
Talking to the customers were great like the first time I had done it, I knew what was going on in the world and it felt great to hear about normal things other than aliens.  
As usual I got tips when I battered my lashes at the guys.  
I saw Mint roll her eyes at me after serving the other table.  
She has being cranky all day since I hid all her tea so she would actually do work.  
Everyone had survived the battle last week but not without injuries, Lettuce had to take 2 days off after breaking her ankle really badly by the hands of the those things, even after healing from the aliens she had to rest it.  
Ichigo had gotten a deep cut down her back that had gone through muscle she was healed very easily but had lost a lot of blood and had to rest for a day after the battle.  
The aliens were battered up but were walking.  
I saw Kish was up and about when I had come in the next day after the battle but could see he was limping.  
I thought he was crazy not to rest so I didn't talk to him about sneaking me out or about the Ichigo thing, thought I would do some meddling of her and Masaya's relationship by becoming really good friends with her, she did infuriate from time to time her naivety though made me laugh.  
Today she was talking about how Masaya was going back to England soon to study.  
"Couldn't he have done the course here though?" I asked her.  
"Well yeah, but it is a much more regarded and has better facilities than here." She defended but she looked upset.  
Perfect, I could use this.  
"Well if I was in a relationship like yours I would of stayed as close as possible to my other, I wouldn't run off to the otherside of the world."  
"Well I know Masaya loves me so it doesn't bother me, he is happy doing this and so am I." She declared.  
I could see though that she had taken in what I said, she wasn't going to break up with him but I think it had put a small chip in the relationship, over time when I was able to chip at it more it would eventually crack and shatter and they will be over.  
She walked away to serve a customer, I rolled my eyes at her when her back was turned.  
People were so dumb to fall in love you only got hurt in the end, whether it took days, months or years it always ended in heartbreak.  
I had convinced Ryou that I could not control my visions (that's what he calls them) and they happened out of nowhere, I didn't think he believed me but he didn't push it, he actually hadn't asked me about how I had ran away and the briefcase was in the bathroom which made me suspicous and on my guard.  
I had left with Ichigo early to prepare for dinner, her and her parents were coming over to Asuka's.  
Ichigo babbled on about crap I just nodded and laughed at the right moments.  
I wasn't looking forward to this dinner I hated them in general, sitting there while listening to them talk and talk for ages when I could be in my room looking into the Mews' past.  
It is what I have being doing for the past week, trying to get much information on them as possible but it was a long process, espeacially trying to think of the right thing to focus on to get the visions.  
But from what I had seen, I had learnt a lot about the Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro and the Mew Project and of course Kish, Pai and Tart.  
God they looked so different back then, they were pale and very skinny from what they are now, although they were still pale it was much healthier than eariler and they were a whole heap bulked up and toned.  
I had seen that Kish's feelings for Ichigo progress from flirting to something more.  
He was such an idiot, it was causing him to be conflicted by falling in love with the enemy.  
Espeacially someone who isn't the same race as you, I kind of felt sorry for him but only a bit.  
"So Olive, are you as good as your father at martial arts." Ichigo's father Shintaro spoke breaking me out of my daze.  
I didn't want to speak about anything associated with my father but Asuka gave me that look.  
"I haven't done it in awhile so I don't know and I can't really compare since he has being dead for three years." I didn't look at him just looked at my food grinding my teeth.  
"Well maybe we can go for a few rounds, I will be able to tell you if you're any good or not." He smiled.  
"No!" I snapped. I saw his shock and added. "But thanks anyway."  
He didn't try and speak to me again and just spoke with the others, after a while I couldn't stand it so I decided to ditch with Ichigo.  
"Hey Ichigo, remember that thing I was talking about earlier? Do you still want to see it." I quickly winked at her so that she would catch on.  
It took her a few seconds but she catched on. "Oh yeah, nearly forgot about it. Yeah sure."  
"Is that okay, Aunt Asuka?" I said in my nicest voice.  
"Sure, but don't be too long. Dessert is nearly ready."  
I felt a weight off my shoulders when we got to my room.  
I fell back on the bed, closing my eyes.  
"Don't you just hate those?" I asked her as I put my arm over my face.  
"There alright when you have someone to talk to..." I could hear a sad undertone.  
"Hey what's up with you? Is this about Masaya?" I sat up to look at her.  
She looked ready to cry. "I was remembering what you said how if you were in love you would of stayed near them."  
I felt guilt for only a second but shoved it away.  
"Would you have rather me not be honest with you? I thought friends were suppose to be?" I guilt tripped her looking hurt at what she had said to me.  
"You're right, I shouldn't be taking it out on you, Gonemasai." She apologised.  
"I will talk about my concerns with Masaya." She smiled.  
Oh crap I couldn't have that. "When will you next see him?"  
"I am going to probably go find him after school."  
"Want me to come with you? I will wait outside of his house and make sure I am not seen."  
"Thank you Olive. I don't care what people think, you are a very nice person."  
If only she knew, I got her to write down his address so we could meet there.  
I also brought up how we needed to have a party somehow, since I missed them so much.  
"My parents would never let me and I'm sure your aunt wouldn't let you."  
"You got that right, there must be somewhere else we could have one."  
I saw from her face that she had an idea of a place.  
"Okay come on spill, you have to tell me."  
"Well, we could do it at the Cafe."  
"You think Ryou and Keiichiro would do it?"  
"They sometimes have dances there, but their really sophisticated."  
"You don't think I can be sophisticated?" I asked her tilting my head.  
She looked at me not sure what to say.  
"Okay, ignore that last part. I can last a night like without being myself, I know how to do all kinds of dances like waltz, ballroom-"  
"Okay I believe you. I will ask Keiichiro tomorrow, after I talk to Masaya."  
We then went back downstairs to Aunt Asuka and Ichigo parents.  
I apologised to Shintaro of my outburst and he thankfully forgave me, also seeing Asuka smile at me.  
Hopefully I had being good enough to be able to go meet up with Ichigo tomorrow and be able to put my plan into place.  
As we cleaned up I decided to ask her.  
"Me and Ichigo were talking, and we want to meet up after school."  
"What for?" She asked in a happy voice which was underlined with caution.  
She still didn't trust me, hopefully enough for this.  
"She wants to introduce me to Masaya before he leaves for England and I am actually curious to see him since she talks about him all the time."  
I plastered a smile, it was annoying actually how she spoke of him all the time.  
"You and Ichigo are becoming good friends?" She asked.  
"Yeah, she actually is alright once you get to know her."  
"Alright you can but it cannot be for too long."  
Not planning it on being long if everything goes my way.  
"Fair enough, we are going to the Cafe after so you can pick me up there."  
I could see the shock in her face of me asking her to pick me up, hopefully it gave me more trust points.  
After we cleaned up I went straight to my room and looked up the directions from here to Masaya's house which was shockingly pretty simple to get to.  
If this actually works, this will take a big chip off their relationship.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter and hopefully I will have the next one up soon.**

Bye  
love langyangel


	11. This is starting to get fun

**Hey here is another chapter and hope you enjoy it.  
Please Rate and Review whether it is positive or negative, either way they help me improve my writing.  
Looking back at my earlier chapters I can see I already have started to.  
I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

In one week of being in school, I had made a pretty good ally. Her name was Kichi Sato, she had appointed herself as my guide since we had met after being assigned to work together in History. We had hit it off pretty well since she shared my way of life. She had being able to obtain a fake ID to get into clubs. Her parents saw her as perfect and hadn't noticed her sneaking out most nights, unlike me who was watched constantly. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white in a pixie cut, her eyes a dark blue like sapphire.

"So Kuroi, you think your aunt will loosen the chain for you to be allowed to come to my place this Friday for a 'sleepover'?" She did quotation marks with her hands. We were in the cafeteria line getting lunch. "Maybe. She has started to calm down since I have stayed under the radar, but it's killing me being stuck in the house." I said as I grabbed a salad. Kichi frowned. "But you have to come, it will be boring without you. You are one of the only cool people here." We paid for our food and walked over to our table up the back where we always sat. Kichi friends were already there chatting away. "Is this because I'm American? Being your little novelty to entertain everyone." I teased her as we sat down. I slumped in my chair all my muscles were sore from last night.

After Asuka had gone to bed I had snuck out in my cat form to break into a store to get the most lovey dovey card that made me gag. I had underestimated my climibing abilities thinking I would be able to do it easily but I had actually fallen out of the tree and shelves several times.I had to keep switching in and out of form every 9 minutes so I didn't get stuck as a cat. It had taken me hours to do this task and I only got 4 hours sleep max.

Kichi playfully elbowed me. She switched to English so we could talk privately. "Puh-lease, I don't normally go after the new kids. I normally avoid them. This might be shocking to you but I actually have fun with you." I smiled. I loved hanging out with Kichi as well, I found a kindred spirit. We were both bluntly honest with each other (except about the mews and aliens) and she didn't give a crap what people thought of her. "I will try my best but I can't promise you. I think I will have a better chance if you talk to her, for some reason everyone trusts you." She smirked. "Let's just say it's from years of practice, a poor rookie like you wouldn't be able to comprehend it." I rolled my eyes at her. "Well Miss Sato, since I am only a rookie maybe you can help me with writing a love letter." Kichi snorted. "Thought you didn't believe in love Miss Kuroi." "Oh I don't, this is meddling. Just helping a friend out."

"Translation: You owe them a favour." Kichi stated grinning. She knows me too well. "Pretty much. Also I was wondering if I could borrow some of the hair from your hair extension you're throwing out that isn't burnt and some of your perfume?" She nodded, quickly finishing her lunch and we soon left for the bathroom to make the fake love letter. Basically I got Kichi to write addressed to Masaya under the persona of 'Imogen' from England describing their love they have and how she can't wait to see him again, leaving a lock of her hair for him to remember her by (I know it's slightly creepy but it was too tempting.). We sprayed the card and envelope with perfume, wrote Masaya's address and placing a whole heap of stamps. "Oh how I wish I could see this play out, you will have to give me the details." Kichi giggled.

"If you go take it and place it hanging out of his letter box before I get there with Ichigo, I am pretty sure there is a big ass tree you can watch from." She smiled. "I would but I got to go have a lovely conversation with your aunt for Friday." We said goodbye and departed ways to our classes. Of course as usual I wasn't paying attention in class, I was too fixated on what was going to happen after school with Ichigo.

I took my time meeting Ichigo, so Kichi had plenty of time to get well away from Masaya's by the time we arrived. I had to slow down several times when walking because I would start to run. Ichigo saw me metres away and ran at me. "What took you so long?" She said worried. I put an annoyed face. "Teacher wouldn't stop talking to me,you have no idea how close I came to cracking it." Ichigo laughed and started to walk really fast down the street. "Woah, slow down will ya? Why are you in such a hurry? It's not like his leaving today or anything." I shouted jogging really slowly towards her.

"Oh Gonemasai, I did it without realising Olive. I just really want to talk things through and work things out with Masaya." Ichigo said her eyes sparkling with delight. I rolled my eyes when I was sure she wasn't looking. She then started to go on about how much him and her have being through with him accepting her as a mew blah blah blah. I just did what I usually did and nodded and laughed at the right times. "...I am still surprised he wanted to talk to me after Kish tried to kill him so many times." Hmm Kish didn't tell me about this. "Kish tried to kill Masaya?" I said raising one eyebrow.

Ichigo blushed. "Well you know how I told you Kish liked me?" I nodded in reply. "Well he knew I like Masaya and I guess he figured if Masaya was out of the picture then I would be with him. Obviously he didn't, but he did finally let us be together wishing us the best. He really did redeem himself in the end, even giving his life to save me." Now I was getting confused. "Giving his life? As in he died?" I looked at her confused. "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you about the Mew Aqua." They name everything with a Mew at the front? "There was this thing called Mew Aqua that is so powerful that it can bring back dead things and make plants grow and stuff. Anyway in the final confrontation with Deep Blue." "The guy that was also Masaya who was evil and wanted to kill everyone including you?" I included in just to stir up more things between her and Masaya. "Uhhh yeah." She looked upset. Excellent. "Anyway in that fight, Kish died trying to fight Deep Blue..." Her eyes had gone distant and stopped finishing her sentence, her eyes suddenly filled up with tears her bottom lip quivering.

"Hey chill will ya? Kish isn't dead, his very alive" I said to her grabbing her shoulders, making her look at me. She blinked several times and then wiped her eyes with her arm. "I know but it was just horrible, feeling him die in my arms because of me was just horrible." "And Masaya to be the one to kill him would have made it even worse and more screwed up." I added in. This upsetted her again, but she has to face the truth and not pretend that Masaya didn't have a part in it. "Kish wasn't the only one to die, so did Pai and Tart. Masaya was going to die but then I gave him my life and then I died instead." I raised both my eyebrows. "You seriously gave up your life for a guy?" She frowned at me. "It was Masaya, I couldn't bare to live without him." I laughed, I couldn't help it. "You are joking right? You would rather die than be without a guy, that is pathetic."

Ichigo looked like she was ready to attack me, instead she shouted at me. "You wouldn't understand since you never have being in love, you act like it doesn't exist! So I suggest you shut your mouth before you say something you know nothing about! Anyway I obviously didn't die the Mew Aqua saved us all!" I smiled at her "You are right I've never experienced love because you know I don't want it. But I've seen people in love. My parents as a matter of fact. You could even ask your parents that they loved each other a lot. When my Dad died, my Mum stayed strong and didn't just give up on life. They had being married for years and you and Masaya hadn't even being together for a year, so don't tell me you couldn't live without him when he had being barely in your life." Ichigo walked off on me. "Fine! Don't face the truth!" I shouted to her. I then quickly hid in a bush and changed into a cat. I had to make sure she read that letter.

I ran straight to Masaya's house making sure to avoid Ichigo. I sat on the fence after nearly falling off several times. I glanced at the letterbox to see the letter was there with the envelope not sealed like how Kichi and I had left it so Ichigo was more tempted to read it than if it was closed. I looked over to see Ichigo a few meters away stomping down the street. Wow I must of pissed her off. I waited for her to walk by so I could knock the letter out and she would pick it up and hopefully she would read it. Ichigo came up not even glancing at me. She didn't even realise that I had knocked it and ran away climbing up the nearest tree. I watched her as she picked the envelope curiously. _Come on open it..._ Ichigo wrinkled her nose and sniffed the letter and examined it very closely. _Come on._ She saw it was open, only hesitating for a few seconds she then opened. _Perfect_. Ichigo picked up the hair in shock and disgust and read the letter, the more she read the more her face turned to mix of anger and sad. She squished the letter and envelope in her hand and stormed off not going to Masaya's house. _Mission accomplished._ When I figured she was clear from view I jumped from the tree and ran to find a spot to change back into my normal human self.

When I emerged I couldn't help but smile. Kish was going to owe me big time. As I walked to the Cafe I couldn't help but skip. I made sure I stopped skipping as I walked in and just walked like I usually did. I could see Mint and Pudding waiting tables. Mint looked at me but turned pretending not to see me. Pudding waved and ran towards me. "Konchiwa Onee-chan." She smiled and hugged me. She oddly reminded me of my sister Kaia. She wasn't so out there as Pudding she was much more shy around people she didn't know well but she would hug me like this, well used to anyway. Kaia wouldn't come near me as much as she used to for the last few years. When she came to the airport with Mum it looked like she wanted to say something but she clung to Mum's side as I walked off to my flight angrily. Looking back it was like she was scared of me, afraid I would hurt her. I wonder what made her think I would...

"Olive what are you doing here? You're not working until tomorrow." Ryou said appearing from the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face his arms folded. I walked over to him dragging Pudding with me since she wouldn't let go of our hug. "I came up with an idea of to bring more customers into the Cafe." He raised his eyebrows. "Really? What is this idea?" I cleared my throat. "Well maybe you guys could have a party with some kind of theme, Ichigo told me you did it a few years ago and it was very successful but more directed towards adults. So I was thinking maybe we had one for teenagers since there is more of them that come here and would be willing to go to a party. I could plan the whole thing with you overlooking them to see if their good." He looked at me as if he was trying to read me. "Why do you want to do this? and I know it's not to rake in more customers." I smiled at him. "Well more customers more tip's for me and since I'm under house arrest I never get to go out at all, only for school and work. I would be able to go to this one since I will have to make sure nothing goes wrong." He laughed. "I think that is the first time you haven't lied to me and have actually said something that sounds good. I want you to bring plans tomorrow." I opened my eyes in shock. "You're letting me do it?" He nodded and walked off saying. "Don't be late for work tomorrow." When he was gone I jumped in the air with happiness.I left the Cafe skipping. What is with me skipping? I was in the mood of taking pictures so quickly headed to the park, thanking myself for bringing my camera this morning. The gardens here were beautiful and were so photogenic.

I believe I had taken 100 pictures but were amazing. As I was focusing on a bee pollinating a flower with my camera, Kish decided to jump in front of the camera lens scaring the shit out of me. I fell back on my butt. "What the hell did I say about creeping up on me like that?" I shouted angrily, partly embarrassed he had scared me like that. "It's very entertaining and I didn't get hit." He smirked. "Not yet you haven't, and to think I had being helping you today with Ichigo." I said to him. His eyes widened. "Really, what did you do?" He helped me up to my feet as he waited eagerly to hear what I had to say. "I've just being putting doubt in Ichigo's mind with her relationship with Masaya, like that he has being cheating on her." I smiled. "Wow, so that was why she was crying at the Cafe." Didn't see Ichigo was there. "Ichigo was there?" Kish nodded. "Yeah. She had hidden in the change rooms. I went up to her and said 'Oh I thought you were Mint' to seem like I thought it was just a mew and hadn't gone down there because it was her like you had told me." I nodded as he continued. "I then asked what was wrong or if she needed someone or something or to get Masaya very casually with a little of concern. She said no and grabbed onto me and just cried. She calmed down told me thank you and walked off. I then saw you leaving the Cafe to see if you had caused it and I guess I was right." Yes it had gone perfectly. "I told you I was good." Giving him a crooked smile. "You are not just good, you are amazing Olive." He said happily. Amazing? I have never being called that but it made feel warm and good inside. I couldn't help but blush. "Umm thanks Kish you didn't have to say that." What the hell am I saying? "Because I already know I am." Yeah that's better.

"Shouldn't you be in your jail and not having fun at the park?" He teased me. I frowned at him. "Shouldn't you be resting your injuries instead of walking around limping?" He now frowned. "I am not limping." I laughed. "Oh yeah? Go on then, walk to that tree and back with no flying." I pointed to the tree behind me not breaking eye contact with him. "Fine I will." He said as he walked past me towards the tree. I watched him as he carefully tried to walk normally, knowing he would soon struggle. He tapped the tree with his fist smiling at me. "I wouldn't be smiling yet alien boy, you have to still come back so don't think of stopping there." I taunted him. As he walked back I could see the pain written across his face. "Really? You walk this slow?" I continued to taunt at him. He quickened up his pace but he soon collapsed. Oh Shit. I quickly walked up to him. "You alright?" I asked him worried, seeing how pale he looked. "You actually sound concerned." He laughed. I frowned. "Well I don't want you unable to take me to clubs." I replied to him. "Trust me I can." He said getting up. "I will prove it." Before I could react he grabbed me and I was out front Aunt Asuka's house. "You bastard." I hissed at him, knowing I couldn't leave since someone would see me leave and tell Asuka. "Your welcome." He smiled and teleported away. I stomped into the house saying 'Hi' to Asuka and walked straight upstairs to my room.

I went straight to the desk pulling out pen and paper. Might as well start planning for the party, at least that will be something to do instead of being bored out of my mind. I think that was the only day I did not think once about the evil aliens.

* * *

**Again hope you enjoyed this and hopefully another will be up soon.**

**Love LangyAngel**


	12. All I can say is OH MY GOD!

**Hey guys I made this chapter very long since I suck at getting these out quickly and I thought it was necessary to get this all out at once.**  
**Hopefully you guys enjoy this and if you don't tell me why in the review section so I can improve in my writing.**  
**I don't own TMM**

* * *

After spending the rest of the evening planning and writing I had pages of multiple ideas that Ryou could choose from. Didn't know which one to choose so I might as well make Ryou think that I am being nice to him. I am still a bit worried he was up to something since he hadn't called up on me taking the gun to acquire my cat form and if he knew that is the form I took, instead of the fox. He also hadn't asked me about my visions which I found really weird. I put those thoughts aside and decided to relax by having a nice calm bath.

I turned on the taps allowing it to fill as I went to grab my pyjamas and towels. When I returned to the bathroom, I couldn't help but take my eyes off the bottle amongst the multiple bottles along the ledge of the bath tub. I grabbed it to see it was bubble bath liquid. I remembered having this in my bath as a kid, putting so much in that it spilled out onto the bathroom floor. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, before I realised I had poured some of it into the bath.

I just sat next to the bath tub as I waited it to fill up. As the bubbles formed, I just stared at them I don't know for how long. Before I could stop myself I was sucked into what I knew would be a vision.

* * *

My surroundings I didn't recognise at all, it was dark with only candles giving me some sight but barely. I could hear a discussion going on, as my eyes focused I let out a high pitched squeal. It was those aliens, the evil ones. They stood in a circle which I was on the outside of. There had to be 20 of them if I had to guess. I crept closer to listen to what they were discussing.

"There must be some way we can get the Seer. Without her, we can't find it." One of them said their voice all gruff. It put a chill down my spine making me feel sick to my stomach. They were still after me. What was it that they wanted so badly? "We should bring in more warriors and kill the whole lot of them and then take her." All of them started to talk at once in agreement. I felt more sick at how casually they talked about killing people especially the mews and aliens. They all suddenly became silent and one of them began to speak. "As much as I relish in the idea of butchering them all, you have to remember the Seer can warn them of our plans. It's the reason I believe they were prepared for our previous attack. That's why I have had my own secret plan going on." I heard one say in a raspy voice. "Sadly I can't tell you, at the risk that she might find out but trust me it's foolproof." I then could feel someone having a grasp on my arm. "Olive!" Someone shouted directly in my ear.

* * *

I sucked in breath as I opened my eyes. I couldn't see well so I assumed that blood had again come out of my eyes. I felt a towel go to my face which I took in my own hands and wiped my eyes. My back was soaked as well as my hair. I looked around and saw the bath was overflowing and soaking the floor. "Oh shit." I got up too quickly and slipped over on the wet floor hitting my funny bone making me hiss in pain. Kish helped me up. "What happened? I thought you had slipped and knocked yourself out." I turned off the taps and reached into the bath to pull the plug. "I had one of those stupid visions when I was running the bath." I walked carefully across the floor to place the towels on the ground to dry the floor. "What was it about?" He asked. I was about to answer when I heard Asuka's voice.

"Olive? What's going on in there?" I could hear that she was just outside the bathroom door. "I'm coming in." She then said, I heard the doorknob start to turn. Before I realised what I was doing I grabbed Kish and pushed him in the bath tub, most of the water was gone but the bubbles remained which I quickly moved around to cover him. "Don't move." I whispered. I heard the door open. I turned to look at Asuka who looked at the bathroom in shock. "What happened here?" I walked over to her. "I'm sorry, I ran the bath and fell asleep. I will make sure it's all dry before I go to bed." She relaxed slightly. "Well at least you woke up and didn't drown or anything. "Is that blood on your nose?" She said holding my chin up to examine my nose. "I slipped when I got up and I guess I must of knocked it. I don't think it's broken though." Asuka proceeded to touch my nose seeing that I didn't wince in pain. "Okay, I will double check it in the morning and this better be cleaned up." I nodded and she then left. I quickly went over to the bath and pulled Kish up to a sitting position seeing he had taken most of the bubbles with him. I tried to stop myself from laughing really loud instead it came out as one of those laughs that have no sound but with little squeals like I was having trouble breathing.

"What's so funny? Come over here and tell me what it is that has you in hysterics." Kish said as he spread his arms out and walked over to me. "No. Get away from me." I said as I backed away. He lifted his hand to his ear. "What did you say? I can't hear you. Come closer." He then came towards me and wrapped his arms around me soaking me with bubbles as I tried to squirm out of his grip. "What are you two doing?" Kish let go of me and we both turned to see Pai and Tart standing there looking very confused. "We sent you in to grab Olive and you guys are covered in bubbles doing...What were you two doing?" Pai asked. Kish walked over still wearing some of the bubbles he hadn't past on to me. "Olive had a vision when she was about to have a bath and the water overflowed. Then her aunt came in and I had to hide in the tub." Tart smirked. "Sure you did." Pai ignored him. "Whatever let's go. They're waiting for us and Olive can tell about her vision." Before I could protest all three grabbed me and teleported me to the Cafe.

All the Mews and Aliens were there when we arrived. The looks on their faces when they saw me and Kish soaked with bubbles on us were priceless. Ryou was the first to speak. "What happ-actually I don't want to know let's just get down to business and discuss why were here." Ryou looked directly at me. "Olive you revealed to us a week ago that you could see stuff from the future as well as the past." I crossed my arms, glaring at him. He continued. "Which makes me wonder if the Kebi are after you because of this and that is why you are afraid of them. Am I right?" I didn't answer. Ryou smiled "I will take that as a yes. I can understand why you didn't tell us, I would be afraid too but you have seen we are more than capable of protecting you especially with your abilities that warned us a few minutes before they attacked the Cafe." I rolled my eyes. "What are you trying to get at?" I said to him annoyed. He spoke calmly. "That if you work with us we will be able to protect you from them and hopefully defeat them." I thought about it. What he said made sense. "You promise?" I finally asked him. "I promise." He stated.

"Well I should tell you then that I just had another vision and that's why I am like this." I gestured to myself that was still damp. I continued. "They were discussing about a plan to try and get me without me honing in with my ability. Only one of them knows of the plan and says it's foolproof. "Pffft, I will believe it when I see it." An alien said that I didn't know the name of. "Let's hope we never see it." Zakuro said her arms crossed, her face determined. I then remembered. "Oh I almost forgot they want me so they can find something, but I don't know what it is. They never mentioned it." Keiichiro then spoke. "It must be something in common to your planet." He said looking at the aliens. "We will need to see what is common with both are planets that they could possibly want."

Ryou smiled. "Good idea, Keiichiro. We will get on to it straight away. Meeting over." Everyone disbanded. I grabbed Kish before he could leave. "Hey, take me home." I hissed. "I thought you hated being there." He replied. I glared at him. "Fine. " He said as he grabbed me, the next thing I knew I am back in my room. "See you later." He said before he disappeared and I was left alone. I hope they don't fail in protecting me, I really didn't want to go near those aliens. What did Ryou call them...Kebi? Yeah that sounded right. I went to the bathroom to finish off drying the floor and saw that the tub was now drained. So much for a whole day of not thinking of the Kebi. I instead had a quick shower. I was about to go to bed when Asuka came in. "Olive? I have being meaning to talk to you." I plastered a smile. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Her arms were crossed with a stern look on her face. "Your friend Kichi came by today asking about you going to a sleepover at her place on Friday." I nodded. "Yeah I knew about that.'' She continued. "I told her you couldn't." I gritted my teeth. Of course she did. I tried to hide my anger which was very difficult. I don't think I did a very good job of it because of what Asuka said next. "You're not on vacation Olive, you know that. You will be able to do those things when you have being behaving and-" "I have being behaving!" I shouted at her. "All I have done is work, got to school and stay cooped up in here like a bird in a cage!" Asuka didn't crack, she stayed calm. "I hadn't finished, you also have to be doing good in school. I have stayed in contact with your teachers and they say the same thing. You can do better if you put the effort in and actually studied." I glared at her. "I am trying my best and I have studied." Actually I hadn't but she didn't have to know that. "You have got to stop lying too Olive because I know you are smart. That's why for one hour I want you every day when I am home to study downstairs with me nearby." My eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding." She put her hands on her hips. "Does it look like I'm kidding. It is about time you got this chip off your shoulder and actually do something meaningful in your life." She walked out of the room before saying. "Good night Olive."

I put my hands through me hair gritting my teeth. It took every ounce in my body not to punch the wall or smash something. It killed me to just ignore this and go to sleep. I needed to get out, I couldn't go to sleep when this agitated. I put a black hoodie on and changed out of my pyjama pants in favour of black tracksuit pants. I then shoved a whole bunch of stuff into the bed to make it appear that I was sleeping. I opened the window slightly to expose the flyscreen where there was a rip I had made for my cat form to fit through. I then thought of changing and sure enough I was my ginger cat self. I listened to see if Asuka was coming. When its seemed safe I squished through the rip and made my way across the roof quietly. The fresh air was very refreshing. I leapt at the tree my claws ready to latch onto the branch I was aiming for.

I had learnt that for me to grab and clamber up on the branch it took me too long and I would be rushing to get up it that I would fall. I figured I had to do it all quickly like how Dad had taught me in Taekwondo. When faceing someone you want to put in a combination of punches and kicks really quickly instead doing one punch and then pause for a few seconds to put in a kick which by the time it would be too late and they might have already recovered from the hit and had gotten you. You also would be tired by the time you had got them down. With me to be able to get on the branch of that tree and to the bottom of it in a short amount of time without falling I had to be quick with my movements and not hesitate otherwise I was going to most likely fall. I was already getting ready to jump from the branch I was approaching and to the branch just off to the left and then to another branch to that ones right and so forth. Using the branches as springboards to the next branch. I could never do this as a human but with the agile body of a cat it was do-able. Sure enough I was down the tree very quickly with only my paws slightly scraped and I did not fall once. I was proud of myself and started to walk along the foot path towards the park in a way I guess a cat would skip. I decided to go to park I was at earlier.

When I arrived I quickly looked around to see if anyone was here before changing back to my normal self. Would be a whole lot easier if my transformation didn't emit a green glow because I could have not worried about people seeing me change in the dark. I walked over to the pond a few metres away, stopping just short of the water staring at the full moon's reflection. It used to always transfix me. No matter how many times I would stare at it I always found it so beautiful. I remember staring at it through my window years ago back home whenever I had trouble sleeping or I was upset, it always soothed me like it sucked away all my worries and filled me with happiness and peace. But when Dad died the moon did not help, no matter how many nights I stared at the moon wanting it to take away my pain and grief it did not work. It had abandoned me right when I needed it most. But I didn't need the moon no more, I had learned to keep away the pain from anything that life tried to throw at me. It was like a shield that pain could not get passed. There were times where it snucked in but that was very rare, otherwise i felt numb.

I turned away from the water and just walked aimlessly just within the perimeters of the park. The warm breeze caressing my face and rustling up my hair. Back at home I would have gone to the beach on a warm night like this. My eyes flicked to the pond. No, I couldn't do that. I couldn't help looking at the pond again, this time not looking away. No one would see me, not this late. I walked over already taking off my hoodie and dropping it to the ground, I proceeded to take off my shoes followed by my pants and then my singlet. I stood there with only with my bra and underwear on as I stared at the water. I did not dare look down at my torso and upper thighs where I knew my jagged ugly scars would be. I walked slowly into the water while stareing ahead, not looking down until my legs and torso were submerged. The pond was deeper than I had anticipated, but oh well it didn't bother me it made my skin fill refreshed and I had noticed that the anger I had held had started to diminished slowly. Probably wouldn't go away, it never did, but enough that I would be able to sleep. I allowed my shoulders to sink into the water and eventually my head for a second and then brought it back up pushing my hair out my face and behind my ears.

I don't know how long I stayed there but for me it had seemed like hours. I didn't know I would miss water this much. I felt adrenaline course through my body from the knowledge I was swimming in the pond at night in my underwear and no one could stop me, how could I make it any better. What if I was swimming... naked? Before I could stop myself I started to unfasten the back of my bra. Before I could succeed in getting it off I got that feeling of being watched like I had other times. I looked over where my clothes were...well had been. I swear they had being there a second ago. I spun slowly in a circle looking to see if I had placed them somewhere else along the shore. They were nowhere to be seen. "Oh Shit." There was no way they could of being taken without me hearing at least something, but who would be out here at this hour? Were the Kebi here? Maybe it hadn't being a good idea to go outside even though I thought they wouldn't chase me since they had a secret plan. I am such a Baka, of course they would still try to get me. Espeacially when I am a sitting duck.

I started to creep slowly out of the pond trying to not make noise once having the plan set in my mind. I was going to run to the bushes change into a cat and get the hell out of there and to Asuka's, but if I thought I was being followed I was to take detours around Tokyo until they had lost me. As I was fully emerged from the water and on solid ground I ran faster forgetting it will be slippery and as result I slipped backwards on my back, knocking the wind out of me and causing a headache when my head collided with the ground. I egged myself to get up even though it hurt to move let alone breathe. I was nearly at the bushes when something solid knocked into my right causing me to fall and land mostly on my left shoulder. I got up on my knees before I was yanked up by my hair. I grabbed at the hand holding my hair at a failed attempt of getting them off. I then started to smell alcohol coming from the person grabbing onto me. "Hey guys, look what we have here." I heard a male voice slur. As I looked around there was 3 other guys surrounding me. They looked about 18 or 19 and drunk. One of them spoke "Now we can have a little fun around here. From the looks of it she wants to have some fun too." The guy approached me his hand caressing my face making me feel sick. I kicked a leg out hitting him in what I assumed were his man parts since he dropped to ground making noises of that he was in pain.

I elbowed the guy holding my hair in the chest several times, his grip loosening. One of the other guys jumped on me before I could get out of the guy that was holding my hairs grip. He pinned me to the ground with his weight, making me unable to bunch. Oh god I was really scared now, I didn't want these guys to touch me. I would rather spend my whole life stuck in Asuka's house than let these guys get me and I think that's saying something. I started screaming, hoping someone would hear and come and help. But I know deep in my gut no one was going to come, no one would be out this late of night. Well except me and these guys but I think you get the point. They guy that I had kicked had now recovered. He came over to me and slapped me across the face. "You little bitch." He spat. The slap burned my cheek. I tried to still fight them but it was no use. One 16 year-old against four 18 year-old guys that are twice her height and weight were very bad odds. God I wish I ahd super powers like the Mews. I would teach them all a listen. Holy shit, I forgot. I do have super powers, my cat form. I am so dumb sometimes. I was betting on they would be so shocked by my transformation that I would be able to run for it as a cat. I didn't care if they saw me as a cat. They were drunk, I was hoping no one would believe them. The guy on top of me had travelled his hand to my bra starting to clumsily unfasten it. Shit. I concentrated my mind on my cat form.

My body started to glow green as the transformation began. I heard the guy on top of me say "What the hell?" and started to sit up and loosen his grip as he shied away from the green light that was now brightening and on the verge of being blinding. I used the opportunity to slip out and run feeling my body het smaller in the process. I ran away from the guys not looking back as I heard them shout. Sadly the pain I had as a human was still there as a cat. I pushed myself to run, telling myself that I was still not out of the woods. I did a whole bunch of twist and turns before heading for home. When I was on my bed I finally collapsed and changed back to a human. My heart was going so fast I felt it was going to come out my chest. I calmed my breathing before finally standing up and grabbing another singlet and pyjama pants, putting them straight on and clambered into bed. This is becoming bullshit how unlucky I have become, I swear I could rival a fricking Soap Opera. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the fact that I had just lost my clothes while swimming in the pond at the park in the middle of the night.

* * *

When I woke up I saw I had mud on my skin and hair. I quickly ran to the bathroom to wash it off with a cloth before Asuka saw. I first did my hair, face, arms and legs the most obvious places she would see it before moving onto the rest of my body. I put on my school uniform and quickly dried my hair from getting the mud out of it with the cloth. Not having time to straighten it I just put it into a ponytail and applied some mascara before walking down for breakfast. The memories of last night still haunted me. I kept thinking of what would have happened if I hadn't got away. Tears filled my eyes, I had never being so scared in my life. Not even the Kebi scare me that bad which was weird. Although don't get me wrong they did still scare me. "Olive what's the matter?" I heard Asuka say worried. I didn't look up at her as I sat at the table. "I don't feel okay." I whispered worried if any louder my voice would crack. "You do look pale." She said putting her hand on my forehead. "You feel clammy too." She walked over to the phone. "Go change back into your pyjamas, I don't have work today so I can stay with you. I will just call up the school telling them your not coming today, after your changed come back down and hop on the couch." I walked back up the stairs and I was going to do what she said but someone was here.

"Lemon? What are you doing here?" I whispered while also glancing at the door to see if Asuka was there. He looked gorgeous like he had the last time I had see him at the cafe healing my bruises on my neck. "I came to see if you were okay." I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" He tenderly held my hand. "If you were okay from what happened last night at the park." I stiffened. He looked at me sad. "I am so sorry about last night. I was guarding you and didn't notice you leave, I thought I would of heard or seen you leave but I underestimated your stealth. I don't know how long ago you had left before I had realised but I started looking everywhere for you and nearly skipped the park before I heard screaming. I went there to see you and those guys." He said darkly. "I was about to stop them from harming you when you transformed and ran away. I still stopped them just in case they chased you, I also got your clothes from you." He handed my clothes to me. "Thank you so much Lemon. Hey I got to go, can we talk later when I'm alone?" He nodded. "Yeah sure, I want to come back and heal you cause you don't look well. Just press this button when it's okay to come." He handed me a silver triangular charm with intricate patterns on it, in the middle was a gem that was a golden yellow. I assumed the gem was the button since there was nothing else it could be. The charm was on a silver chain that I could wear as a necklace. "Is this your subtle way of giving me a present?" I teased. Lemon smiled. "I do owe you since I wasn't paying attention last night, think of it as an apology gift. I better go, bye." He then disappeared.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and hid away the clothes Lemon had given me. I would probably have to wash them myself so Asuka didn't see all the mud and question. I put on Lemon's necklace and the charm under my singlet. I quickly then put a hoodie over the top as I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch wrapping my arms around my legs so I was curled up. Asuka soon came with blankets and pillows, sorting them on the couch so that I was warm and comfy. She then made me chicken noodle soup and we both watched one of her favourite shows, I forgot what it was called but it was a comedy that I found pretty enjoyable. After finishing my soup I dozed off, not realising until then how tired I was and was probably the quickest I have fallen asleep in a long time. Of course it wasn't peaceful and relaxing not where my visions are concerned anyways.

* * *

My eyes opened to find myself at the beach, I looked around to see I was at one in Tokyo. "Senjai! Come on I want to go swim!" I heard a male voice say. I turned to look at two boys standing on the sand that were about my age if I had to guess. Both boys had dark brown hair that almost looked black. As I came closer towards them I could see that one boy had tanned skin and dark brown eyes and the other boy was pale with dark green eyes like emeralds...like mine. "Dad?" I said shocked. "We will go soon Shintaro, first I want to show you something." My father said in a more boyish voice than what he had in my memories of him where he had a deep man voice a dad voice I think was the most accurate way I could say it sounded like. It had to be him though, the other boy had said Senjai. I ran after them as they raced across the beach kicking sand on other people. God they were fast.

They stopped at a whole pile of rocks on the shore of the beach way off from where everyone else was. "Are you sure this is safe?" Shintaro asked my father. Shintaro? Isn't that Ichigo's dad. I looked at him closely, holy shit it is! "Come on Shintaro I have seen clams get washed up along the rocks here all the time. One of them is bound to have a pearl in one of them and I am getting sick of you talking about how much Sakura wants one." Shintaro looked hesitant. My father rolled his eyes. "I will go grab some while you look for pearls in them and I will keep grabbing more." He started to walk fast across the rocks looking for clams while I tried to follow him. He started picking up a couple and headed further out where the rocks were about to end and water began. I bad feeling crept over me. I followed him all the way out to more jagged rocks. "SENJAI! COME BACK!" Shintaro screamed. I followed his eyes to where he was looking, a big wave was seconds away from hitting Dad. "DAD!" I screamed as the wave crashed and seemed to swallow him because when the wave was disappeared so did he.

I ran to the water nearby hoping to find him. I saw something, a big shadow under the water and jumped in after it. I swam under the water towards the shadow. On closer inspection I could see it was indeed him and he was tangled in seaweed. Oh god. I went top grab and rip the seaweed but my hand just went through. What the? I tried several times and even grabbing on to him but I might as well have being a ghost. I knew this was only a vision and happened way before I was born but I wanted to still save him. There was a splash right by us and Shintaro emerged grabbing onto my father and pulling him to shore. I followed him hoping my Dad was going to be okay.

Shintaro struggled for awhile to carry Dad onto the rocks without slipping back into the water. When Shintaro eventually lay him on the rocks a bit away fro the edge, Dad did not move he just layed there motionless. Oh god. Shintaro I am pretty sure thought the same thing since he started to nudge him telling him wake. H started to slap him but he didn't budge. "Senjai! Wake up dammit!" He continued to scream. He then started to do CPR with tears streaming down his eyes. I couldn't help but cry, it was like deja vu. When Dad got sicker everyday, assuring me he was fine when I was 13 back when I had believed him. He had lied to me and had left me, Mum and Kaia. I heard coughing. I blinked away my tears to see Dad was on his side coughing up sea water. "You scared me to death, are you okay?" Shintaro said breathless. My Dad nodded still coughing. The scene began to fade with another scene soon appearing afterwards.

My father was there in what looked like a hospital. He was sipping water from a plastic cup. Two adults came barging in, one a woman and the other a man. They both had dark hair and pale skin. The woman light blue eyes with yellow around the iris while the man had dark green eyes like mine and my Dad's. I knew straight away it was my Grandmother and Grandfather. Grandma hugged my father straight away and from the looks of it really tightly. She then pulled away and yelled at him. "How dare you scare us like that! We told you never to go near those rocks you Baka!" She whacked him across the head. My dad grimaced at her glare. "Gonemasai, mother. I promise I won't do it again." He said stuttering and rubbing his head. Dad said I reminded him of Grandma, guess I now know what he was talking about. Grandpa finally spoke. "Sun, can you go talk to the nurse to see if he can be discharged. I want to talk to Senjai alone." His face stern. "Hai." Grandma replied and closed the door behind her when she left.

Grandpa walked over and sat next to Dad who looked nervous and wouldn't meet Grandpa's eyes. "I don't need to yell at you for what you have done, your mother took care of that very well but there is something important we must talk about...about something that is inherited in every generation of my family and that you have now inherited." That got my interest. I walked over to be closer to them. Dad was now looking at Grandpa. "What do you mean I have NOW inherited?" He asked. Grandpa sighed. "In our family the first born child of every generation is a psychic." My Dad looked at him like he was crazy. "I am not psychic, I think I would know if I was and I would of known not to go near the rocks and nearly drown." Grandpa smiled. "You don't need to be psychic to know not to go near the rocks on the beach, that's common knowledge." My Dad blushed in response. Grandpa continued. "You weren't psychic then, it lays dormant within you until it is triggered by nearly dying. Meaning your heart stopped beating and you were technically dead. Don't ask me why that triggers it, because I am not 100% sure. But along our lineage every first born had died and came back with the ability to see events from the past, present and future and have a good intuition. I should know since I have those abilities and I have died myself, remember when I told you that time I got a really bad fever when I was your age, well I didn't tell you that I stopped breathing and I was believed dead except from my mother since she knew what was happening. All by myself I started breathinga again and when I made a full recovery my mother filled me in on what had happened like I am telling you now." My Dad sat there with his jaw dropped wide open, I was probably doing the same thing "You're joking right?" Grandpa looked back at him stern. "You know I am always serious Senjai and I definitely wouldn't joke about that. You will find out yourself when the visions start happening. I will teach you how to control it and help you if you have questions. Even if you never want to use this ability it's good to know for your first child because who has the gift it is their first born child that it will be passed on." The scene faded away as I still tried to process what Grandpa had just said.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw my vision was foggy. Great my eyes must have bled again. I subtly folded the sleeve of my hoodie so that the inside was showing and could rub my eyes and Asuka wouldn't see the blood on my sleeve. I soon realised that the blood had run down my cheeks and neck and couldn't rub all of it off. I used my hands to wipe off most of the blood off my face while making it look like I was rubbing my eyes to wake myself up if Asuka was watching. I also messed up my hair to cover most of my face. I then got up off the couch to head to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Asuka asked me. "Yeah I just need to pee, I will be back." I then continued up to my room where my bathroom was. I locked the bathroom door and walked over to the mirror and used a cloth wipe the blood off my face. Looking in the mirror made me realise that my nose had bled. I pondered over the vision as I did this. I had found out I wasn't a freak of nature and in fact it was an inherited trait. My Dad and Grandpa weren't crazy people either. I couldn't picture them as psychics and I still didn't believe it. But it made me feel more relaxed at first until I started thinking over the car crash and that I had in fact died and came back. I didn't know it had being that serious, no wonder Mum sent me here. When I had woken up in the hospital I had brushed her off and told her it had still being worth it sneaking out to that party and that I would do it again. I remember she had yelled at me in a way she had never done before it had scared me. _I can't believe you just said that Olive! You have being in hospital for a week in a coma and you tell me you are going to do it again! What is wrong with you, you're father would be rolling in his grave right now. The only way you're going to learn is if you're taking away from here! So when you get home start packing because you are getting the earliest flight to Tokyo and are going to live with your aunt!_ At the time she had said that I was so angry at her but now looking back I can't believe I had said that. After watching what happened to Dad now and how scared I had being for him if he had turned around and said exactly what I had said I would of gone ballistic.

I can't believe I did that to Mum and the way I had acted towards her before that were horrible looking back. I also hadn't being nice to Kaia either I could see now why she had being scared of me. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, I was a monster and it wasn't from my scars as I had viewed myself. I was just selfish bitch who only cared about only herself and walked over everyone else who got in my way. I had driven away all of my good friends and replaced them with people who had pinned me for the blame of the car accident. I guess I deserved it after all. After I had cleaned all the blood off of me I walked back downstairs riddled with all the guilt that had now come crashing down all at once.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to rate and review and hopefully the next chapter is out soon.**

**LangyAngel**


	13. Suprised? Ha, you have no idea

**Hey here is the next chapter.  
I would like to give a special thanks to my beta Whitewolfffy who has made this chapter so much better.  
So if you are looking for a beta for your story, I defintely recommend her.  
You should also check out her stories, I've just started her TMM one and so far it's pretty good.  
Olive: Can we get on with the story already?  
Me: Oh yeah, right.  
I don't own TMM**

* * *

I stayed quiet for the rest of that day, trying to put my walls back up that had been temporarily demolished from that one moment of weakness. I really needed to get out to a club tonight – a few drinks and mindless dancing would help a lot. Hopefully it would exhaust me enough to sleep through the night without a stupid vision to make a guest appearance in my dreams. I wanted my dreams to be something random that I could laugh about to Kichi and not something foreseeing danger and was apocalyptic.

Asuka walked over to touch my forehead, "You're not clammy anymore and you look fine enough to go to school tomorrow."

She handed me a novel that I was suppose to read for English.

"You can read this as your hour study today, since your teacher has told me you are already suppose to have nearly finished it." Well this was going to be fun... "But, if you finish the book today I will buy a magazine for you of your picking. Of course it has to be appropriate for your age level so don't think you can pick something rude to annoy me because you just won't get one at all."

Hmmm, that perked my interest. Although asking her to buy me porn would have been hilarious, I was really craving something to read that I actually enjoyed, as well as to look at the beautiful pictures. Fantasizing over all the clothes and make-up sounded like heaven right now.

I opened the book and tried to read as quickly as I could. I was so happy now that I had gotten an English edition of the book since I read faster in English than I could Japanese.

"Don't even think of pretending to read it because I am quizzing you on it straight after." Asuka shouted from the kitchen.

I tried not to smile. Damn, she knew me too well.

After over two hours I had finally finished the book. It was a small book but I had to go back and read several chapters again because I had completely zoned out and forgotten what happened. There was no way I was missing the chance on getting a magazine. I know it's not the same as getting to go out with Kichi but it was a step up and maybe she would eventually make the prize that. I had to sadly be patient for now and play the good niece that she thinks I will change into from her "tricks" – rewarding me every time I did schoolwork. She was going to get a shock when I got to go back to Miami and revert back to the way I was.

They weren't going to win and change me. I am happy the way I am. I may have had doubts before but that was because I had seen Dad again and had found out that my "gift" was hereditary. Not to mention that I had been attacked by those guys last night – this had frizzled me, as it would anyone. Probably the stress of the Kebi had played a role as well. But now I was fine again and I will be super good if I got to go out tonight. The only problem was trying to contact Kish since we hadn't planned it. Oh well, I will figure out something.

I put the book down when I was confident that I had memorized the plot, characters and themes of the story. As soon as my fingers left the book, Asuka shocked me by snatching the book away and replacing it with paper and a pen in under a second. I hadn't noticed her enter the room.

"Take your time and answer the questions; I will keep the book with me until you finish."

_Damn you, Asuka... Okay, focus Olive you can do this_.

I started answering the easy questions first, and then went back to the ones I had to mull over and needed several sentences to be completely answered.

After checking my answers over ten times I handed the paper back to Asuka. There were 3 questions I wasn't 100% sure about, but hopefully they were correct. When she walked away I then remembered that I could have used my visions to seek the answers. _Oh son of a bi-_

"Olive I'm done marking." Asuka shouted to me from the kitchen.

I took my time to walk over. Why the hell didn't I think of that? Stupid Olive.

Asuka smiled.

"Congratulations, you got 90%, which is good enough for me. But you should go back and look at the two you got incorrect." Oh, thank god. I sighed in relief.

"So what is the cut off to get a pass for all these tests I bet I'm going to get in the future?" Asuka smiled.

"I'm not telling you, so you do your best every time."

I glared at her once her back was turned. There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that Olive." Asuka said.

It wasn't a question, it was an order. I walked over to the door and was so happy to see who was there when I opened it.

"KICHI!" Kichi smiled at me.

"Hey Kuroi, how are you?" She walked into the house and we proceeded to the lounge.

"Who is there Olive?" Before I could answer Kichi did.

"Konichiwa Asuka, It's me Sato Kichi. I am just dropping Olive's schoolwork that she missed out on today." She smiled over at my aunt very happily, but I could tell it was fake. I should know since I use the same smile.

Asuka smiled back, oblivious.

"That is so kind of you Kichi, it's good to see that Olive has made a nice friend. Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

She was really good at the nice act.

"No, thank you. I just need to show Olive how to do these math problems then I need to get home very quickly for piano lessons."

Kichi smiled again while opening her bag, pulling out some papers. She then got a pencil out and a blank piece of paper. She began to write words on the paper while talking.

"Now you must first carry the 'x' over before trying to cancel any part of this solution."

_Come out tonight, I got us VIP passes to see The Grasshoppers._

"You can then cancel out these two making the solution much easier."

_Meet me outside the club 'Illusion' at 10, we will get to talk with the band before they go out and perform._

"Then you just solve it the way you would normally. You got it?"

She looked up at me trying to seek out my answer. I continued the charade.

"Hang on; let me try another one to make sure." I began to write my reply, "So, I move the 'x' to this side, right?"

_I'm in. I have been itching to get out for awhile_.

"Yes, that is correct." Kichi replied.

I continued to write while she leaned in to read.

_Anyway, it's better that I don't go out Friday since she will be paranoid. These guys better be hot or you're buying me drinks._

Kichi smiled, "Well done, you did it. So, there is a brain in there after all."

I poked my tongue out at her while she grabbed the paper we had written on and shoved it in her bag.

"Well, I will see you at school tomorrow. Bye, Olive and bye, Asuka." She then walked out the door.

"That was so kind of her to do that. She is not as bad as I thought she was."

Oh, Asuka, you have no idea how wrong you are.

"Yeah, she is awesome." I got up, picking up the work Kichi had left me, "I better get started on this."

"Okay Olive, I will call you when dinner is ready."

I went as quickly as possible up the stairs without Asuka hearing how fast I was going up. I pressed the gem on the necklace that Lemon had given me as I got to the top of the stairs. I made sure to shut my door and that Asuka wasn't coming up the stairs herself. As I placed the papers I had gotten from Kichi, I got that feeling that someone was in the room. I turned to see that Lemon was there, standing patiently.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over to me.

He looked me all over, from my face to my feet, like he was seeing if I was injured. I just brushed it off.

"I'm fine, only a few cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about" He widened his eyes in response.

"Where are the injuries?"

Why was he so worried? I may be sore for a few days, but nothing life threatening.

"It's nothing, honestly."

Lemon placed his hand on my forehead, his eyes staring off into space. His hand was only there for a second before I backed away from his touch.

"It is mostly your back; you either fell or were slammed hard to the ground. Your left shoulder is also sore from the fall as well as the back of your head." He said, as if he were reciting from a book.

My eyes widened in shock. How had he known that?

"How did you..." He answered before I could finish.

"Some of us have this gift – from a touch we can see where someone is exactly hurt, and focus on those areas for healing." That was pretty cool, I had to admit. "I can easily heal it. From what I felt, the injuries are giving you discomfort." Yeah, they had been a pain in the butt. This may come in handy, though.

"Okay, you can heal me. But not here, just in case my aunt is able to hear someone else in my room and knocks down my door."

I actually believed she would be able to knock down my door. Scary, I know.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed the papers I had done for the party proposal. I might as well drop them off while I am there. Lemon looked at me to see if I was ready. I nodded at him.

"Let's go."

Without missing a beat, he pulled me towards him and teleported out of my room, and soon saw we were in one of the backrooms in the Cafe.

"I just need to grab my equipment; I will be back in a second." Lemon said and started to head for the door.

I grabbed his arm before he could go out the door.

"Can you give these to Ryou? I don't really want him to know that I'm here and why I am here. Just tell him that you're dropping them off for me."

Lemon smiled and nodded, "Yes, I can do that."

I smiled back, "Thank you."

He took the papers from me. Before he left, he said, "I need you to at least expose the part of your back that's injured in order for me to heal it. I know earthlings are especially very self conscious about that kind of thing, so I thought I would give you a heads up." I gave him a crooked smile.

"Trust me, I am not self conscious!" I shouted to him from outside the door.

I didn't know what his reaction was since his back was facing me as he walked away.

I pulled off my hoodie, throwing it on a nearby table. I slipped the straps of my singlet off my arms and just pushed the singlet down enough so my back would be exposed for healing, also so the singlet covered the scars that lingered on my lower torso and back.

"I thought it was you I heard back here." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Kisshu was standing in the door way, his arms crossed.

"Come to try and sneak a glimpse?" I teased him, my hands on my hips.

I never understood how girls would suddenly get self conscious when only wearing a bra like I was. It's like wearing a bikini for god's sake. I mean, honestly, what is the difference?

Kish rolled his eyes at me.

"Nice to see that you are still yourself."

I remembered about what Kichi had said earlier.

"I need to talk to you. Quickly shut the door."

Kish stood up straight, all serious now. He shut the door behind him quietly.

"What is it? Is it about Ichigo?"

I looked at him, confused. Is that all he thought about? Yeah, he definitely is whipped.

"No, I'm going out tonight. I need you to take me there."

He blinked in surprise, "Oh, I thought it was something urgent."

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, and Ichigo is something urgent."

He glared at me.

"Hey, I have done a lot to help you, so you can help me for once. You don't have to stay, either. I am going there with a friend who knows the place pretty well."

He sighed, "I don't think it is safe, especially with the Kebi after you."

Guess I had to play the blackmail card again.

"If you don't take me, I will tell everyone about this deal we have been having and wreck any chance of you getting with Ichigo."

Kish widened his eyes for a second before glaring.

"You wouldn't. It would affect you, too. Ichigo won't want to be your friend if she knew what you had done and so would most of the others." I snorted with laughter.

"I don't give a crap what the others think about me, unlike you." I hissed at him.

Kish nodded defeated. "You got me there. So what time do I need to meet you?"

I had to meet Kichi at ten, so... "9:50, don't be late. I will see you later."

I turned away from him to give the hint to leave, but I got this, "What happened to you?"

I turned around to face him, seeing that he had been staring at my back. Don't tell me he saw my scars.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Your back is all cut and bruised, it looks infected."

Oh, he must have been talking about my back from last night. But I don't recall it being infected.

"Infected? Lemon didn't say it was infected." I tried to turn my head to see my back but I didn't get a very good look as you would imagine – all I could see was a scratch or two.

"Is that why you are here? Lemon is healing you?"

I ignored him as I attempted to look at my back.

"What did you do to get that? Did the Kebi get you?"

Why does he keep asking questions? It's none of his business.

"It's none of your business in what I do, Kish." I yelled at him.

"It is if the Kebi attacked you. Have you forgotten the deal you made with Ryou yesterday?"

I crossed my arms. I forgot about that deal.

"Well, I wasn't attacked by the Kebi, so shut up and go and do whatever it is that you do in your spare time." What did they do in the spare time? I had never thought about it.

"Whatever, Olive. Even though I am not known to be, I can be patient." He walked out, leaving the door open.

I shut the door and waited for Lemon to come which I hoped was soon. I was getting bored waiting around. I was also itching to look through my wardrobe for something nice to wear. I had several dresses that I had brought along with me that I could wear, but I liked the whole trying them all on and what shoes and jewelry to wear. I heard the door open slowly.

"Olive, it's me."

I smiled at Lemon, "It took you long enough."

He smiled, "I am sorry about that. Ryou was hard to find for some reason."

It was just my luck he decided to disappear.

"You should have seen his face when he saw how thorough your planning was, it was quite funny."

I couldn't help but smile. "Damn, I wished I had handed them to him now."

Lemon walked over to me. "I think it is better that I didn't see you, especially how you are now."

My smile disappeared, "What do you mean? I thought you said I was fine and that it was nothing major."

He started to unpack the bag I hadn't taken notice of. I noticed they were bottles much like what he had used on my neck when one of the Kebi had grabbed my neck and nearly strangled me.

His grasp had being so strong. That's why I had being doing some pushups and sit ups in my room for the past week. I hadn't last night but I think I got enough exercise from all that running. It sucked that I had stopped training regularly like I had with my Dad. I had being so strong and now I felt weak, I needed to be especially strong if I wanted to stand a chance in defending myself against them. I may not have the strength to critically hurt them like the mews and aliens could, but if I could fight them off enough to get away, then that is good enough for me.

"It isn't something life threatening, but you do have an infection on your back that could develop into something bad if not healed. I didn't tell you back at your house because I didn't want to freak you out too much."

He approached my back with something that looked like mud or tar.

"This may sting a little bit, but it's going to absorb all the infected parts."

"You mean the pus. Don't worry about freaking me out; talking about this stuff doesn't make me feel faint or sick."

I couldn't see his face to see if he replied or acknowledged what I had said. I felt him start to put on the tar liquid on my back. It slightly stung like he said, but the pain was tolerable. I then felt him peel the tar-like liquid off my back.

"Now I am going to use what I used on you last time to mend any skin tissue that has been damaged, like bruises and cuts."

I felt his hands lightly touch my back and a tingling, wonderful feeling that I had felt last time. I closed my eyes like last time, taking the feeling in. It literally felt like happiness being absorbed into me. I had not realized how much I had missed that feeling from the last time I was healed. Lemon's hands were slowly moving around my back, sending pleasurable shivers along my body. Before I could stop myself I turned around to face him and pulled his head down into a kiss.

Lemon stiffened at first before relaxing and kissing me back. If you think it was just sweet kissing with no open mouth then you obviously didn't know me, because I didn't hold back. What surprised me, though, was that Lemon didn't hold back either. He pulled me closer towards him eventually lifting me off the ground, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. You would think that when my tongue scraped his sharp canine teeth I would freak but for some reason it made me want to kiss him more.

I don't know what happened, but Lemon stiffened again and pulled me off him. I pulled away from him as soon as I felt him pushing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my breathing heavy. His breathing was heavy too.

"The healing powder...it's meant to make you feel relaxed and happy, but I think it's stronger for humans and this happened. I am guessing anyway, since humans haven't used this as much."

I put my hands on my hips, "I don't know about you, Lemon, but from what I recall you were kissing me back and you sure weren't holding back."

He looked away from me.

"I should take you home now since you're healed."

I pulled my singlet on properly and grabbed my hoodie.

"Yeah, I think you should." I snapped.

Lemon and I didn't speak after that, and he left straight after he dropped me back in my room. I decided to pick out my dress, shoes, make up and hair style I was going to wear tonight to distract myself from what happened with Lemon. Asuka called for dinner a bit afterwards. I made sure everything was hidden before going downstairs. Sitting down at dinner, my aunt asked me if I had started my other homework. I lied to her and said I had gone to sleep again because I had a headache. It was better than lying that I had done it, when she most likely would ask to look at it.

She seemed satisfied with my answer but basically hinted that I go do it after dinner. And when I mean by hint, I mean she rushed me to finish my dinner and get me upstairs to work on it. So, I was here now, trying to finish at least my math homework since I had that class first thing in the morning. It wasn't hard to solve, just time consuming, which was annoying. After I had finally finished and my brain I swear had gone numb, I rushed to get ready, squishing myself into the red dress I had picked out.

I had no time to do something amazing with my hair, so I went with a simple ponytail. I then chunked on the eyeliner around my eyes so that I was barely recognizable, just in case for some reason someone who knew Asuka came by (as well as the Kebi). I quickly strapped on my black heels and grabbed my phone and money, shoving them down my bra so they wouldn't be lost.

I checked the time on the clock and saw it was 9:49pm. Sweet, Kish would be here soon and I would get to party with Kichi and The Grasshoppers. I didn't know who The Grasshoppers were, but if Kichi wanted to see them they had to be good, and hopefully they were hot too. I decided to set an alarm on my phone for 1:00am. I had had a lot of sleep today, so I should be alright to get up for school tomorrow morning.

I sat on my bed until Kish appeared in my room. I told him to take me to central Tokyo. We appeared in an alleyway and when I got a glimpse of the street, I realized we weren't far from the club: Illusion.

"Okay, how about we meet here at 1:10 am, so you can take me home and you don't have to come with me." I suggested. He nodded.

"I still don't think it is a good idea, Olive, especially with what has been happening."

I glared at him, "What happened to you in the last few years? Last time you were here you always took risks. You got yourself killed from what I recall."

His eyes widened, "How do you know about that? Did Ichigo tell you?" I smiled.

"She might have mentioned something. It doesn't matter, I could find out myself with my abilities whenever I want." He smiled now, showing his teeth.

"Oh, so you can control your visions to whatever you want them to do?"

My smile disappeared as I realized what I had revealed about my abilities. Ah, shit!

I walked off, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

"I told you I can be patient!" he yelled to me.

That bastard! Can't believe he tricked me. I walked as fast as I could to the club while scanning the people for Kichi. I soon saw her waving towards me. I ran over as fast as you can in heels. Kichi hugged me as soon as I approached her.

"I am so happy you made it. Come on, we can go in!" She squealed, dragging me along.

A bodyguard stepped aside for us to enter.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Kichi said to the guard.

"So that's how you get in, huh? You're friends with the bodyguards."

Kichi smiled at me, "I told you I am a professional."

We came to a lounge area with nice soft purple sofas with white cushions. There were also colored lights that lit the place. On the sofas were three boys. Two had dark brunette hair and one had blonde.

"Kichi, you're here!" One of the brunettes yelled, hugging her while holding a drink – from what I could see it looked like bourbon. He then looked at me.

"Is this the American friend you mentioned?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Olive."

The guy smiled at me.

"Konichiwa, Olive. My name is Daisuke."

He held out his hand, and I took it to shake but he pulled me into a hug. I stood there for a second but hugged him back. He smelled of cologne, the nice kind. I pulled away and was then introduced to the other two guys. The other brunette's name was Kouta and the blonde's name was Taichi.

"Hey, let's start doing some shots!" Yelled Taichi, as he started to pour some alcohol into shot glasses.

Oh, hell yes! We all took a glass each and drank. We talked, dance and drank. It was so amazing and blissful. I didn't want it to end even though my legs were sore and throbbing from standing in these heels. I went off to the bathroom to fix my makeup that I had accidently smeared slightly when Kichi had gotten water on me and I tried to wipe it off. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was 12:30. Oh, great...It was nearly time to go.

When I exited the bathroom Daisuke was there with two drinks in his hands. He smiled at me.

"I came to see if you were okay, and if you wanted a drink. It's a fruit tingle." I smiled at him.

"Sure, thanks."

I had had a fruit tingle before. They were sweet, girly drinks that literally tasted like the lolly fruit tingle, but in drink form. Weird, I know. I sipped it, trying to savor the drink. He put an arm around me.

"Hey, want to go out on the balcony for fresh air?"

His finger lightly danced along my side, sending shivers all over my body like Lemon had. Damn it, I was thinking of him again. Well, I think I could find a distraction.

"Sure." I gave him a crooked smile. He led me through several twists and turns until we came to a balcony.

I walked ahead of him, taking in the fresh air, and the view was beautiful where you could see all the city lights illuminating the city. It still wasn't as good as Miami, though – nothing could ever be better than Miami. I felt Daisuke behind me, his hand touching my upper arm, lightly giving my skin goose bumps. He kissed my shoulder; I could feel his breath on my neck. He kissed my neck and I leaned into him before turning around and kissing his lips, my hands holding his face. I pulled away, taking a breath, and that's when I saw we weren't alone.

Oh, no... It was the Kebi. There were three of them standing there all smug, surrounding us.

"Thank you, Daisuke. You have been a great help." One of them spoke, looking at Daisuke.

* * *

**I am working on the next chapter as we speak so next one should be out very soon.**

**Until then...*inserts witty line here***

**Love LangyAngel**


	14. Can't I have one good night out?

My fear kicked in making my senses become sharp like I was sober again. My adrenaline was kicking in.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted at Daisuke, while at the same time punching him in the jaw.

He staggered not quite falling to the ground.

There was no way they were getting me.

I grabbed him by the shirt with both hands, slightly struggling to hold his weight. I then ran at the Kebi closest to the door ramming Daisuke into him. I released Daisuke and sprinted for the door while trying not to trip over in my heels.

When I approached the door and tried to slide it open it wouldn't budge. Daisuke must've locked it when we came out. Bastard!

I tried to run away from the door knowing they would be right behind me.

Instead I tripped falling to the floor. When I collided with the ground I heard glass smash. What felt like little beads raining on me I soon realised was smashed glass.

One of the Kebi must of smashed the glass of the door.

I knew I couldn't get away while like this so I decided to change while getting up and running to the balcony ledge.

The bright green light incased my entire body.

I felt someone quickly grab my leg when I was nearly standing up. I struggled to pull away as well as not lose concentration in changing. My leg luckily for me began to shrink leaving the hands grip soon after.

I ran to the ledge seeing a metre away there was small ledge that came out of the wall that I could definitely jump on to in my cat form.

I was much smaller now so I had assumed I was fully changed into a cat.

I jumped on the thin rail of the balcony ledge with shockingly great accuracy. I quickly pushed off the rail and jumped for the ledge that felt like miles away.

My senses must of still have been bad since I nearly missed the whole thing. Damn, the alcohol was still having an effect on me. But I had to keep going, I knew they could fly from the last time I had been grabbed at Swift over a week ago.

I ran as quick as possible along the small ledge avoiding tripping over. My vision was slightly swaying nearly making me fall to my death. Why can't I have one night out without been attacked? Seriously, this is bullshit.

Not far ahead of me there was a window slightly ajar.

If only I could make that could I slightly slow them down and possibly get away. As I approached the window I felt someone grab my left back leg, lifting me up in the air. I soon came face to face with one of the Kebi. All my cat hair went up as I let out an involuntary hiss. Oh crap, I am screwed.

He reached out with his other hand, I assume to get a better grip on me. But there was no way he was taking me so I bit him. I latched onto his hand with my front paws and dug in my fangs into his hand. He screamed in pain releasing my leg. I tried to get a good grip on him to use as a spingboard to the window so I wouldn't fall but he wasn't helping by shaking his hand crazily. He slowed the shaking attempting to grab me again with his free hand. I used the opportunity to push off him towards the building.

I climbed through the window and started to change back to my human form while still running. I tried to make out where I was but this place was a maze and I was getting exhausted.

Some of my hair from my ponytail had come out sticking to my back and chest from the sweat. I wiped the hair away feeling the chain around my neck. I froze. I looked down at the chain seeing the charm had intricate patterns and a yellow gemstone in the middle. Lemon's necklace...

I could get help, I could be safe.

Don't get me wrong I was still angry at Lemon but I would rather beg for him to save me on all fours than be taken by those creeps.

I started to press the gem rapidly, hopefully he would realise this is urgent and as well as see where the signal was coming from.

I heard crashing and yelling really close by.

I had to move. I started running again while still pressing the button repeatedly.

I found the stairs that led to the entrance but from what I could see people were freaking out and saying that the door wouldn't open. I knew I wasn't getting out that way anytime soon. The Kebi were most likely also searching the crowds for me so no way I was going down there.

I tried to quickly scan the crowd for Kichi but I couldn't see her. I hoped she was alright.

My feet were aching by now so I slipped the heels off strapping them together as I walked barefoot down the corridors yet again. I kept the other hand on the necklace which was pressing the button over and over.

I glanced quickly around every corner before going around the corner myself just in case any of them were there.

I felt something in my mouth that felt like a mix of rubber and paper. I pulled it out of my mouth and saw it looked dark and mouldy. It took me a second to realise what it could possibly be until I came to the realisation that it was the Kebi's flesh that I had bitten earlier as a cat.

I felt sick, I felt like I was going to vomit.

Things don't gross me out that easily I blame it on the alcohol and added that I had been running around everywhere making me deyhydrated as well as exhausted so this was inevitable.

I bent over vomiting on the floor. I stood up leaning against the cold wall, the coolness making me feel slightly better.

It then came around the end of the corridor only metres away.

For god's sake just leave me alone, can't I recover for one minute?

I ran the way I came before he could do anything else.

"Come back here Seer!" He growled as I heard his voice not far behind me.

I am so screwed, there is no way I am able to avoid them for any longer.

I felt someone jump on me, making me instantly fall to the ground. I was somehow rolled onto my back so I was forced to look up into the eyes of the gross Kebian who was grinning happily while holding me by the throat with one hand.

"You're not so tough, you're just a weak human." He laughed. "You have been lucky enough to evade us this long but, your tim- OW!" I had in the time he was gloating grabbed one of my heels and used the sharp part of the heel to scratch him in the eye. Hopefully it was enough to blind him. He instantly had let go of my throat to touch his wounded eye. I proceeded to knee him between the legs as hard as I could before making a run for it.

I had thought I was going to get away, but no he had to prove me wrong by grabbing my ankle.

I continued to unsuccessfully crawl away from him while trying to kick my leg out of his grip.

"Let go of me you asshole!" I screamed tears filling my eyes. I was so exhausted but my fear was too strong for me to just give up.

He dugged his nails into my ankle which might as well have been claws as they ripped into my skin. I screamed out in pain as he pulled me back to him.

I punched him where his injured eye was but he evaded out of the way enough that it wouldn't have pained him enough to let go of me.

He grabbed both of my hands putting them up above me in one of his hands as the other bound my wrists together.

I kicked blindly at him, hoping to get him to let go but he just ignored me as if I had the strength of a toddler.

He then turned around sat on my torso and started to try bind my legs together as I kicked my legs all over the place trying to stop him. Once he had both in his grasp I tried to whack his back with my bound hands but I don't think I even left a bruise.

He had bound them so tightly that I think they were starting to lose feeling from the lack of circulation.

Once he was done with my legs he covered my mouth with some material so my screams were muffled.

He then started to speak to someone on a technical device that I had no idea how it worked.

"I've got the Seer, we can leave."

"You need to find another way out, those annoying Mews and Cyniclons are here." Another voice said from the device.

His eyes widened as did my mine. Oh thank god, there was still a chance to be saved.

The voice kept on talking. "We will keep holding them off until you get away then we will retreat."

The Kebian picked me up and laid me on his shoulder so that all I saw was behind him.

I tried to hit his back again with my bound hands and tried to kick with my legs but they mostly kicked air most likely only annoying him and not slowing his pace.

I tried to scream but I barely made a sound. I even tried changing into a cat but it wouldn't work, not even a shimmer of green appeared.

Well I'm screwed.

As he kept walking I could hear more crashing and fighting going on, this may be my only chance to get help.

I pretended to keep struggling while actually trying to slip off the material covering my mouth. As the fighting got louder I worked more frantically to get it off.

When it slipped under my bottom lip I continued to struggle to keep him distracted from what I had actually accomplished.

I realised we were now outside and could see fighting going on from further away.

The Kebian that was holding me started to creep slowly in the other direction.

I had to do this now.

"HELP!" I screamed.

I continued screaming for help hoping to get the Mews and Aliens attention while the Kebi unsuccessfully tried to cover my mouth. He eventually had to take me off his shoulder to cover my mouth with his hand and drag me away. As much as I didn't want to I bit into his hand as hard as I could. I felt his body stiffen, but he didn't yell I guess to avoid drawing attention to us.

He pulled his hand away from my mouth in which I got another scream for help out before he turned me around and slapped me across the face. He also managed to scratch my face with his claws while doing this. I let out a cry in pain as my eyes watered.

He started to put the material back over my mouth as I felt blood start to trickle down my right cheek.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you would stop resisting and came quietly." He hissed at me before he started to pick me up.

Not even a second after we were both knocked to the ground. I rolled a metre away from the Kebian who was now fighting Lemon.

Oh thank god someone had noticed.

I saw I was lying on a footpath and thought I should get out of view so I wouldn't get caught again.

I started crawling trying to find somewhere but there was nothing.

Shit!

I decided to try and change into a cat again.

I focused on my cat form picturing what I looked like and what it felt like when I was in that form.

I started to sweat again and when I thought I had it nothing happened.

Double Shit!

"She is here!" Lemon yelled while still fighting the Kebian.

I had never seen Lemon fight before, his face was all serious and determined a very different contrast to Kish who seemed to enjoy the fight as if it was a game.

Lemon was using two long swords with hooks on the end of them as his weapon and seemed to use them well like they were an extension of his arms. It kind of reminded me of how Dad used to practice fighting with sticks with one of his older Tae Kwon Do students. They both moved fluently like they were dancing with their opponent.

I quickly blocked it out and concentrated on getting away by helplessly trying to pull off at the rope binding my hands with my teeth.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea." Kish had appeared next to me and helped me up.

"You have no idea, how happy I am to see you right now." I said as I leaned against him unable to stand up on my bound legs that had gone numb like my hands.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." I got my bound hands over his head so my arms were wrapped around his neck since that was the only way I could hold onto him.

We then started teleported away, relief rushing over me when the scene of the city completely disappeared from my vision.

* * *

We were in Cafe Mew Mew where Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting.

They rushed over as soon as they saw me.

"I will go get a knife to cut the ropes. " Keiichiro said before running off to the kitchen.

I manuerved my hands off of Kish and sat on the chair that Ryou had pulled out for me.

"What the hell were you doing out!" Ryou had started yelling at me. He leaned forward so that his face was inches from mine.

"Didn't you learn anything from last time and the fact that you know that they are targeting you?" He was red with fury.

I don't care how exhausted I was I wasn't going to take Ryou's crap.

"I am not going to let those assholes hold me back from living my life!" I yelled at him.

"They would just expect me to hide away in my house, the only reason they caught me was because they are now using humans!"

Ryou eyes widened in shock. "They're using humans?" He whispered.

"Yeah, the guy I was hanging out with lured me out to a balcony by myself and they turned up. I was able to get away but I was trapped inside the building."

Keiichiro came back with a huge cutting knife with serated edges and started to saw at the rope on my wrists.

I had not realised my hands had gone purple.

Once the rope was off my hands I started to shake them out to get back circulation. They felt like I had pins and needles in them.

Keiichiro also cut the rope at my feet so I massaged them with my hands that were now not in as much pain as before.

I saw around the ankle and shin on my right leg was covered in blood. I remembered when the Kebian had grabbed my leg when I had tried to get away before he had tied me up. I didn't know his nails had dug in that badly.

"Come on Kuroi-san, we will get you fixed up." Keiichiro said holding out his hand to me.

I put my hand in his using it to pull myself up. "Thank you." I whispered as I walked with him.

Although I was in pain I didn't want to look weak in front of them.

* * *

Keiichiro had washed away all the blood from my ankle and actually pulled out a long sharp nail of Kebi's thar had still been in my leg.

He quickly bandaged the wound. "This should do, until Lemon is back to heal it."

I flinched from what he said. No I couldn't be healed by Lemon.

"Is something wrong Kuroi-san?" He asked me worried.

"Oh, I'm okay. I just got a shiver up my spine. My adrenaline is still going haywire I guess." It is amazing how easily I can lie.

He smiled at me calmly. "You are safe now Kuroi-san and you should maybe consider not going out at night to stay safe."

I narrowed my eyes. "So I am suppose to give up my freedom and confide myself in a cage. They would easily be able to get me like that." I argued.

Keiichiro sighed. "At least we would know where you are every night and can guard you and keep you safe."

"Yeah and be a prisoner." I replied sarcasticly.

He stood up smiling as he walked away.

"Now you may want to wash your face and brush your teeth. Will you be okay doing that on your own while i find some clothes for you to wear?"

I stood up, placing one hand on the sink to hold me up. "Of course I will be okay."

I soaked a cloth and started to wipe the sweat off my face, neck and chest. It already started to cool me and make me feel better. I then started to scrub off my make up until it was all gone and I had lost several layers of skin on my face.

Keiichiro returned and placed my clothes on a chair near the door and left me to go check on the others.

I pulled my hair tie out of my hair which was barely holding my hair up. I grabbed the closest hairbrush and attempted to get rid of the kink in my hair left from the hair tie.

I grabbed the clothes which were a white shirt and dark blue trackie pants. They were both still big for me but luckily the pants had a drawstring that I was able to tie to hold them above my waist.

My legs were aching as I walked down the stairs to see what was going on and also to talk Ryou about something I forgot ask before.

I ignored the Mews stares and Mint's glare as I passed them.

Lemon started to walk towards but I sped past him just focusing straight at Ryou who was talking to Keiichiro and some of the Cynaclons.

I grabbed Ryous arm to get his attention. He turned to look at me. "We need to talk." I said my face stern.

He excused himself and walked over with me to the kitchen.

"Did you ahve another vision?" He asked me his arms crossed.

"What? No. I wanted to talk to you about the whole animal changing thing."

"You are not using the fox form." He said before I could finish.

I glared at him. "I know you know I took a cat form so we can stop pretending. Anyway for some reason later when I was captured by one of the Kebi I couldn't change into a cat at all. I want to know why I couldn't do it?"

He sighed as if I was stupid. "It takes energy to change form and the way you looked when you came here no wonder you couldn't. You were dehydrated, injured and not to mention drunk and don't you dare say you weren't drunk because I could smell it on you a mile away not to mention you smelled like vomit."

I went red, embarrassed from the last bit.

"I am actually suprised you will be able to change that first time, but lucky you did otherwise we wouldn't of known where you were, let alone you were in danger."

"How can you tell from that where I was?" I asked him curiously.

"The change sends off a signal to our computer that you have changed form and where you are located. We have this for the Mews too just in case they are alone. Was that it?" He asked annoyed.

I nodded. "Yeah it was."

"Good because now there is something I want to say."

I didn't like the sound of this.

"You are going to stay in your house even if I have to chain you there. Don't even try to blackmail me of going to the media or the cops about us because I will expose you."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Was he serious?

"You have got to be joking. You really think you can beat me at my own game? I don't care if you tell my aunt that I have been sneaking out when I was suppose to be under house arrest. It will be nothing compared to the trouble all of you will be in." I grinned at him triumphantly.

I didn't expect him to grin back of all things.

"I wasn't talking about you sneaking out. I was going to tell them you are part of this and can change into a cat."

"I will just not change into a cat again after ratting you out. No way will you have proof."

"Oh but I do Olive. When you got this ability you merged your DNA with the cats so your DNA makeup is different from a normal humans. Also you forgot that I have cameras all around the Cafe and I have the footage of you changing into a cat as you climbed out the window in the girl's bathroom."

My smile disappeared.

"Your bluffing." I said to him as calmly as possible trying not to lose my cool.

"You really want to take the risk?"

I really didn't want to believe he was telling the truth but how else would he know that is how I escaped the Cafe that day.

I glared at him and stormed out of there.

I headed for the stairs to grab my dress that I had left in the room I had gotten changed.

I completely ignored everyone else like before and the pain in my ankle from the excessive walking around.

As I grabbed my dress I heard someone behind me. I turned to see it was Pudding.

"Onee-chan is it true?" She said smiling up at me.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That you and Kisshu are secretly in love?" She squealed.

WHAT!

I kept my poker face intact, staying neutral and showing nothing.

"What gave you that idea Pudding?"

"Well, he seems not to be interested in Ichigo anymore. Mint also saw you and him in a room at the Cafe today and she said that you...weren't wearing a shirt. She then came by the room later the door was closed and could hear kissing as well as other noises but she wouldn't tell me what noises they were."

Mint you snoopy little bi-

"Then when he rescued you just before you both were holding each other really close. Oh and also how you both were soaked and covered in bubbles."

Wow it is amazing how this has been blown out of proportion. I wonder if it was making Ichigo jealous at the idea that Kish wasn't chasing her but someone else...someone like me.

"So is it true?" She asked.

I stayed neutral.

"What happens between me and Kish is none of your business or anyone else's business."

I then left the room before she could say anything else.

I ran quickly as possible out of the Cafe avoiding everyone else and headed for home not looking back.


End file.
